Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider (On infinite Hiatus)
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: What happens if you love Kamen Rider and your Dad wants to buy you a car well this happens you turn into a Kamen Rider and join a Magic Guild. Join me Kaito on an adventure of my life as Drive Karen Rider Drive! Start Your Engine! OCxLucyxMirajane
1. Chapter 1: Start Your Engine

Chapter 1: Start your engine!

Hi I'm Kaito Nobunaga or in Japanese Nobunaga Kaito I just turned 19 this year, I look like Keima Katsuragi from he World God Only Knows except for my hair, it was blonde and also no I don't wear glasses. Got problem with that then go mourn that I don't wear glasses. Anyway me and my pops were at an auto car shop since I just turned 19 I guess he was so proud that he wanted to buy me one, not that I'm saying its stupid but I feel a little nostalgic you see a friend of mine introduced me to this tokutatsu, Kamen rider and I started watching my first ever Kamen rider Decade. I mean come on world travelling that's just cool then the other Rider after Decade. Double,OOO,Fourze,Wizard,Gaim and my most favourite one Drive. Well here are my reasons unlike the other Riders he doesn't use A bike and his story is just cool! I mean Roidmudes, Time slowing down, Talking belt, awesome backstory, Epic armory and Awesome car. Yes that's why I'm feeling nostalgic, The car Tridoron! unfortunately I've only seen 6 episode's. Why? because I ran out the house and bought all of the Shift cars and the equipment. In fact I'm wearing them right now with Mr belt on my waist and The Shift car holder connected to him with Shinosuke's signature Shift cars. While on my left wrist was the Shift brace un-equipped with any Shift cars and I only Had Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, Justice Hunter,Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, Spin Mixer, Dimension Cab, Mad Doctor and Rumble Dump. All of the Shift cars that appeared on episode 1 to 6.

"So son pick any car you want my treat." My Father smiled at me.

"Oh hai Tou-san." I replied before looking at the cars around me. All of them were Sport cars with different design's and colours. Well I hate to brag but my family is "Pretty Rich" so my Dad decided to buy a sports car hehehehe its fun being rich. As I was looking at all the sports cars that had great speed and design I saw something being covered by a cloth at the corner of the room.

Curiosity got the best of me and I checked it out when I got near it I saw the lights of the car suddenly turned on and made me jump back in fright. I then heard the engine running and it drove right in front of m- WHAT THE F**K ITS-ITS TRIDORON. oh my god the hell is going on here Tridoron Drive's car is in front of me moving and trying To-AHHH.

Instead of it hitting me I felt the ground was shaking and a bright glow appeared below me. I had to close my eyes because of this.

When I open my eyes I'm floating in some weird void like place and I looked at myself and my clothes changed.

Before all this happen I was just wearing a white t-shirt with red stripes and blue shorts, but now I was wearing a completely different outfit which was Tuxedo in black colour I also had a red tie on me. And I think my hair spike itself up. But the thing that freaked me out the most was the Blaring sounds of Mr Belt wrapped around my waist he was saying random words like Drive type speed, Funky spike, Start your engine and all that.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I yelled. Then things got even stranger when my Shift cars on Mr Belt was glowing and a Shift was glowing in their respective colours next to me something small flew into the Tuxedo pocket if mine. Before I could say anything else I was blinded by a bright light and the next thing I knew I felt rushing wind on my face.

I open them and I was freaking out! I was falling to the ground at High-speed Heh Drive pun and probably going to die!

"Don't worry Kaito, I got ya!" I heard a familiar voice call out but couldn't figure out who was calling me. I saw the Tridoron from before and at umm flew at me and opened the door and took me inside it.

"That was a close one." the voice said again while the seat belts secured me.

I look at my waist to see Mr Belt with face his changing and ALIVE!

"Hello Kaito, are you still there or have you fainted or something?" asked Mr Belt while I was still dumfound at this.

"How the heck are you..." I ask temporally forgetting my current situation... Falling to death.

"Alive and Talking to you hmm I would keep this secret but since you ask nicely I will tell you this you actually bought me the Real Mr Belt." Mr Belt said with his smiling face err I mean emoji.

"S-so your... Real?" I asked gaping in shock.

"Why of course I am but your answers to how I'm I real is a secret..." Typical just like in the series secretive... Wa-Wait does that mean I can turn into Drive?!

"Oh by the way were still falling cause Tridoron can't fly." Mr Belt said snapping me out of my thought and I gasped were falling how could I forget!

"Sometimes I think I just have the worst luck." I said as Tridoron fell to what I see as a roof till...

CRASH!

Now that hurt, as I kicked the door removing some of the rubble with Mr Belt still on my waist. Both of us had swirls in our eyes I heard voices. Oh great now we have to deal with the owners of where ever we landed, I just hope they understand it was an accident.

I pop my head out and looked to see people in shock. Well I would be to if some random person and car fell in my house. Then I heard a loud voice called out.

"Hey who the heck are you!" I look over to the owner to the voice to see a guy with spiked pink hair around my age or younger glaring at me "Well are you going to answer or did that fall give you brain damaged?! And what's with that weird thing with wheels?".

Ok now this guy's starting to get on my nerves. "Well first of all I'm fine thanks for asking, and to answer your question my name is and the thing with wheels over there is a car on. So how about you pinky, you have a name?" I said throwing my own glare at pinky.

"Hey my name isn't pinky, my name is Natsu the strongest in fairy tail. Wait what's car?" Pinky, Natsu said in a confident tone. Huh he doesn't know what a car is?!

"It seems his not familiar with vehicles? Must be a poor person. Go to toy with him for your amusement." Mr Belt said with his disappointed emoji. Oh now ya speaking my language! I nodded at his suggestion.

"Please, you don't look that strong and I would watch that confidents of yours or you'll be Ran over by something, like that car example." I said to Natsu in my own confident tone and that got him steaming. I can tell because I could see smoke coming out of the top of his head.

"Yea, well the same thing goes for you to pal." Natsu said getting angrier and to tell you the truth I was to for some reason then I heard the people around us talking.

"Oh man that guy that fell through the roof in that weird contraption is going to fight Natsu! This is bad!" one said in a worry tone.

"Really? Man that guy has a death wish." Said another.

Wow this guy must really be as strong as he said he is. I think I'm going to enjoy this fight. Then I had an idea Mr Belt saw my face and sighed a little oh could it possibly be I can turn into Drive!

"Hey Natsu how about we see whose really stronger here, you or me?" I said with a grin then I see Natsu getting his own grin.

"Oh hell yea! I'll accept your challenged come on let's bring this outside. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this fight." Natsu said with an excited mood. Then the other people freaked out that I and Natsu headed for the door.

"Wait this guy's going to fight flame breath? I got to see this." Said a guy with black hair around my age or younger then me. He was only wearing his underwear, wait his underwear?! You don't see that every day.

"Oh has he have no shame

"Gray, put some pants on before you go outside." Said a girl in a bright green bikini top and jeans with brunette sitting cross leg on a table.

"Dam it! Not again!" Gray shouted and ran off to find pants I guess. Man, this guy needs to keep track of his clothes or something.

"What's wrong, you ok Natsu?"

He looked at me still holding that dumbfound look and asked "You have a talking Belt?!" I just fell on my face as soon he finished that question while Mr Belt had a sad emoji. Didn't he just notice he was talking minute ago Was he even listening?

"Did you really just notice Mr Belt?! He was on my waist the entire time and he even spoke" I yelled at Natsu. I mean come on how oblivious can one guy be anyways?

"Well how am I supposed to know if that's it could talk I thought you said it!" Natsu yelled back at me. I just looked slightly at my left and laugh nervously. He had a point there though Then suddenly both me and Natsu heard the doors fly open and both of us looked to see who it was.

We saw a big muscular guy with messy brown long hair. He wore a dark brown sleeveless shirt, tannish brown jeans and sandals on his feet. Man, this guy must really like brown, I wonder if he likes brownies or just eats anything brown.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild? If so then I'm here to challenge the master here." The guy said in a deep voice. This guy sounds as argent as a punk rock jerk. At least I know where I've crashed into now.

"Why yes it is and why do you want to face the master?" asked an old man's voice. I turn around to see an old man the size of a midget walking towards the big guy. The stuff he wore made him look like a jester on casual Friday with bells on his hat and shoes.

I turn to Natsu and ask him "So let me guess, the old jester is the master?" apparently I said it loud enough because not only was Natsu shocked at what I said, but the entire guild and brownie had a 'what he said look' or 'how did he know that' look on their faces.

"How the hell did you know gramps is the master of the guild?" Both Natsu and Gray said in a surprised tone. I guess Gray found some pants, thank goodness he found some.

I shrugged at them and Mr Belt replied

"Well depending on the situation its kinda obvious" He sweatdrop. Then I heard someone laughing like he said the joke of the year, I turn around to see brownie was laughing

"What's so funny?" Mr Belt asked raising and eyebrow emoji. Oh god why can't he get a face?

"Hahaha, it's just that you think this old mans the master of this guild. If he is and I don't think that he is, then everyone here is weak and not worth my energy." He said calming down from his laughing fit.

That got both me and Natsu pissed and Mr Belt felt offended because I heard rumblings coming from the rubble that covered Tridoron. I know he was pissed because we were growling at the brown loving jerk. Natsu was probably mad at him because this guy called him weak or the guild weak. If he was then we're on the same page here.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO PEOPLE YOU FIRST MEET WEAK?!" I shouted. And Mr Belt knows too well I said in pure anger because its evil to think everyone is weak and your stronger!

Everyone was shocked that a total stranger that fell from the roof on a car with a talking Belt (still I'm pretty shocked they didn't freak out when he was talking)five minutes ago standing up for people he just met today. I calmed down before I continued

"You know, the one thing I hate the most is people who just look at someone and judges their strength by their appearance. I can tell you this you argent punk, just by looking at these people I can say that every single one of them can beat your sorry ass to the ground in seconds." I said giving a serious look at the guy.

I could tell my little speech received different reactions from the people around me. The ones that got my attention was Natsu and the old man. The old man had a smile that showed that he agreed with what I said. Natsu had a toothy grin that made him look like he decided on what type of person I was. While Mr Belt was smiling happily man now that I thought of it he said when I bought him before he was real. So has he been observing me or... Staring at me while I sleep?

"Oh really? Then how about this then, I take you on and if you win then I will take back my comment and leave but if I win then I become the new master here." Brownie said with a cocky smile.

Before I could answer Natsu jumped in front of me and said "He agrees to your challenge." I had a dumbfound look on my face while everyone's but Natsu, the old man, and brownie mouths dropped to the floor in shock.

"Shut up flame breath! Don't go accepting for him moron!" Gray yelled as he tries to stop Natsu from saying anything else that might make this worse.

Natsu struggled trying to get free from Gray's grip "Let go of me ice butt! I agree with what Kaito said and I know he can beat this guy easily. I mean even if he's not part of the guild I trust that he can win." Natsu said as he escaped Gray's grip.

Wow, he actually has that much trust in me.

"Wait a minute; this guy isn't a member here? Then why are you willing to take this fight knowing that when you lose I become the master?" Brownie asked. Okay this guy is getting on my nerve and let me tell I don't have much to start with. But he has a point, can I really win?

Then I felt something on my shoulder. I look to see a Red Shift Car I know to well. "Don't worry Kaito, just remember what you learnt from your uncle and you and you'll be find." Then I suddenly remember one of my uncles lessons when I was twelve. My uncle was a police officer and he knew I loved Kamen Rider he even taught me some special moves and before he died because getting shot in the chest was this '

"even if you don't believe in yourself or your strength, all you need is one person that's believes in you and that's all the motivation you need to win and I belive in you.". A shit so he really has been observing me of my past I bought him like two months ago what the Hell?!

"Hey are you rethinking this cause if you're scared I understand." Brownie said. Okay that's it this guy is going down and I mean going down hard.

"I accept your challenge brownie" I said. That finally got rid of his annoying smile. I then notice he was confused.

"What are you scared now brownie?" I asked him

"It's just that you still didn't answer my question. Why are you helping these people you don't even know?" giving me a confused look.

"Do I really need a reason to help them?" the guy was still not satisfied with what I said. I sighed and continued "Let me guess, you really want to know why I accept your challenge even though I might lose?" he didn't say anything so I continued "You see it's what my uncle once said to me when I was twelve, "Even if you don't believe in yourself or your strength, all you need is one person that's believes in you and that's all the motivation you need to win" And seeing that Natsu here believes in my fighting abilities then I know I can win." I said as I headed to the door.

"So should we get this started already so I can bet your argent ass in the ground?" I said as I walked past him.

"Sure, I can't wait to get my new guild after this." Brownie laughed as he walked outside. I started to follow then stopped when I heard the guild members' voices.

"Wait can we really trust this guy? I mean we did just met him today." One said in a concern tone.

"Well he can't be all bad because Natsu trust this kid after all." Another said sort of defending me.

"But he and Natsu were about to fight before the other guy showed up." Someone added and he did had a point there.

"What do you think Master Makarov" asked a girl with around my age wearing a long black and pink dress and having white hair.

The old man named Makarov looked straight at me then said "I trust in Natsu's judgment to trust this lad here with the future of our home and all of you should do the same, even if he is not a member of our family." He said with a fatherly smile.

After he said that everyone started to agreed. "Now before you go and fight, can you give me your name lad?" Makarov asked me.

I gave him a toothy grin and answer him "Sure, my name is Kaito Nobunaga and thank you all for trusting me." he then gave me a smile.

When I walked outside I saw brownie waiting patiently as I stood on the opposite side of him.

"Ready to start this? If you are, then you can make the first move." He said, wow what a cocky jerk.

"Ok but you'll regret it" I said as I ran at the guy and threw a punch only to hit air. "Huh, where did he go?" I asked then I heard Natsu called out "Kaito! Look out!" but as I turned around I was hit hard in the gut by a fist covered in stone that raised from the ground that send me skidding across the ground. "Ok, what the hell was that?!".

As I said that brownie raised from the ground smirking "I forgot to mention I have Earth magic did I? So how about you show me your powers." He said. Wait, did he said magic!? I guess that circle thing brought me to a place where magic exist.

"I don't know any magic" I said which caused the entire guild fall on their faces "Sorry I forgot to mention that." I said with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of my head.

"Then this will be easier than I thought. Take **this Terra** **Fist!"** brownie yelled as he hit his fist on the ground and a giant fist made of stone came from where he hit and rocketed towards me. I barely had time to block when the fist hit me and as it did it send me flying and crashing into a tree. As I got up I heard brownie say "It's time to finish this. Here is my most powerful attack! **Multi-Terra** **Fist!** " He hit the ground with both fist this time and several stoned fists came at me in a fury and I was able to dogged a couple but the rest of them hit there mark, hitting me in several places till the last one hit me in the gut so hard that I coughed up blood and fell face down on the ground.

"Kaito!" Mr belt yelled in a worried tone. "Kaito are you ok? Please say something!" he asked receiving a groan from me.

"Guess you got your ass handed to you not me." The Earth wizard said with a laugh. Natsu was pissed as hell that this guy for almost killing me how nice of him.

"Shut the hell up you dam bastered! You didn't have to go all out on him and nearly killed him!" Natsu shouted at the Earth wizard with him and other members getting ready to fight him.

"Oh please he was the fool who accepted to fight me, Jackal, the stone fist and now I'm the new master of Fairy Tail." Hugo said laughing his ass off till he heard my voice.

"Who said that this fight was over?" I smiled evilly but a bit bloodied and bruised at a him who was shocked as Natsu and the others were relieved that I was ok.

"How did you survive that or even standing after the last attack?" asked an angry Jackal.

I just shrugged and said "Just lucky I guess so ready to finish this?" I said as he tried to get into a fighting stance. Jackal just laughed at my attempt.

"You really think you can still win this?" but he was shocked when he saw Tridoron came flying from the sky.

Then suddenly tree familiar Shift Cars appeared on the folding tracks and attack him with their respective moves. Flare shot fireball at him but he managed to dodge that while Spike shot its spike and injured his arm then Shadow made 4 illusions of himself and launched shurikens at em after doing their attacks they latched themselves at my Shift Holder

"Gahh-What little toys how could they hurt me!" He shouted angered at the Shift Cars. Then Speed from out of no where launched into his face before heading towards me. Boy Speed felt offended eh.

"Speed wanted we to tell you that he is not a Toy but a proud Shift Car and don't think you will win just yet." Mr belt smiled while Speed rested on my left shoulder.

"Hm Now let me introduce myself Jackal my name is Kaito Nobunaga and this belt here is Mr Belt. Where I'm from they call another name." I glared pointing my index finger at him.

"Pleasure to finally get to know each others names Jackal but now I only want to say these words to you. START YOUR ENGINE!" Mr Belt shouted every one who was there was confuse until I clicked the key on the belt and techno music started playing and quickly Speed latched itself on the Shift Brace and the sound of engine was heard, after that I twisted Speed's back backwards.

"And that name is... Drive! **Henshin!** "

I was soon enveloped in holographic cylinder that concealed my body as the armor parts appeared and began to attach to me. And then steam came out revealing me in my armor.

I was concelead in a black body suit with white lines and red armor which look like a sport car. My head was covered by a red and silver helmet that had two large visors like eyes and a mouthpiece.

The top of the right side of the right tire of Tridoron closed and the wheel moved inside the space it created and produced a Tire which shocked some of the spectators but it almost made happy faint by because he was sitting on it.

The Tire then flew and attached itself on me and It had the words _**"Type**_ _**Speed"**_ on it.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**_

I leaned at my left and had my foot supported me while placed my hand on my leg.

"And your coming along for the ride." I said mimicking Shinosuke's Catchphrase.

(Play BGM Suprise Drive)

"What the hell happen to him?" Gray asked.

"So what if you did a little costume change, you still won't win this fight! Take **this, Terra** **fist!"** Jackal said as he launched another stone fist at me. I then pulled the lever three times.

 _ **SP-SP-SPEED**_

I dodged him and kick his back he tried to grant my like but like the belt announced a while ago "Speed!" heh.

"Why you take this on for size **Terra** **Golem!** " he said then earth started forming on him and it combined with him turning him into a giant monsteres golem.

He roared before attacking me, everyone was shock seeing Jackal turning into a stone/dirt monster and started attacking me.

"Hey Mr. Belt can I use the power of the other Shift Cars?" 

"Of course!" Mr. Belt smiled. "You can change the tire to increase your attack power" 

I know that... But I just twisted the key as I took out Type Speed from the Brace and took Max Flare from the holder and flipped Max Flare and inserted the it into the lever and pushed the lever. 

_**TIRE**_ _**KOUKAN!**_

I saw Tridoron produce another Tire, which was engulfed in flames aiming at the Terra Golem hitting the monster before Drive tire was replaced by new one. 

_**MAX**_ _**FLARE!**_

The belt announced as an Electric guitar squeal can be heard. 

I then twisted the key again before pulling the lever on the Shift Brace. 

**FL-FL-FLARE!**

"Time to give you some heat!" a fiery version of the Max Flare's Tire appears before Me and I kick the Tire sending the Tire into Terra Golem. Caused the monster was burned by the fire. 

"Oh yeah use fire against him!" I heard Natsu yell in the background while I hear a sigh from Gray

*CRACK* 

There's a sound of crack coming from the armor of Jackal.

"Wh-what?!" I heard Jackal uttered inside his monster armor.

"I'm not done yet!" I said as I twisted the key and pulled Funky Spike and inserted it to the Shift Brace and pushing the lever. 

_**TIRE**_ _**KOUKAN!**_

My Max Flare wheel was replaced by the a green one with spikes on it. 

**FUNKY** **SPIKE!**

The belt announced as the

dubstep music can be heard. 

I charged at the human hiding in a monsters shell and jumped over the monster and fired a barrage of spikes from the tire. 

*CRACK* 

I took out another shift car before replacing Funky Spike with Midnight Shadow. 

_**TIRE**_ _**KOUKAN!**_

The Tire was replaced with a new Tire that resemble a shuriken. 

**MIDNIGHT** **SHADOW!**

Drive began pulling the lever three times. 

**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

An image of shuriken appear on my hand and I threw the shuriken at the Terra Golem 

*CRACK* 

As Jackal roared in pain his armor on the his body was destroyed leaving his head open to be seen.

"Kaito now's the time for Finisher! Use the Speed Tire to finish him off!" Mr. Belt instructed. 

I nodded and pulled out The Shift Speed from the holder and replaced Midnight Shadow with Type Speeds position. 

**"All** **Tire** **Attack!"** shouted Mr. Belt as the Flare, Spike, and Speed

Tires all came out. The Speed Tire replaced Midnight Shadow and joined the other Tire to attack Jackal. I pressed the button on the Shift Brace. 

**HISSATSU!**

Four tires appeared around him.

"What the heck are those?" Gray said in shock.

"No idea?" Natsu answered gaping.

"Guess this world really has no cars..." I heard Mr Belt mutter.

Then I pulled the lever.

 **"FULL** **THROTTLE!** **SPEED!"**

I turn my back as Tridoron races around me, focusing my power. The Tires then fully close in on Jackal, making him shoot forwards towards me, I jumped at Tridoron and kicked it, making me bounce off of it and kick the Terra Golem. I then keep bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until I come to a final kick. 

"Speed Drop!" I shouted as I delivered the final kick at the Terra Golem sending the passenger flying out of the back. And the Terra Golem began exploding.

"Nice Drive!" Mr Belt said smiling.

I just stood there almost in disbelief of what I just did. I transformed into Kamen Rider Drive, preformed the Speed

Drop and defeated that rock head laying on the ground. It was like an awesome dream I never want to wake up from.

As the transformation dissapeared in an instant I started to hear clapping and cheering and I turn to the source of the commotion and saw it was the entire Fairy Tail guild members cheering me on.

"Well it seems you have some fans Kaito." Mr Belt smiled.

"Now that's what I call an awesome fight!" Natsu shouted in pure excitement and ran with the others close behind.

"Man Kaito, you have to join the guild you'll make a great addition!" Natsu pleaded.

"There's a few things me and flame breath don't agree with but this is defiantly one we agree on the same page." Gray said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Then I notice something. "Thanks Gray, but can you do me a favor and find some pants please." As I said this Gray looked down and his eyes bugged out that he was in his underwear again. I mean really?

"Oh come on I just found some before the fight started!" he shouted as he ran off to who knows where to find more pants.

After Natsu finished laughing at Gray's outburst he dragged me to Makarov "So what do you say old man, can Chris join the guild? And if he does join," he turn his attention to the other guild members "I claimed him to be on my team! HA, we are going to be the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Shouted in excitement.

Makarov shook his head at Natsu's announced meant and looked at me and asked "Well lad, would you like to be part of this guild? Just let you know if you don't join you'll have to pay for the damages to the roof." Wow he really is mean then again it was my fault sort of.

I thought on my answer then I remember the fight I was just in and the thought of being part of the strongest team in the guild would be very fun. "Sure I would love to join your guild." I said with a huge smile. With everyone happy and excited that a new member joined (Mostly Natsu) Makarov Smiled.

"Hmm interesting you fell from the Sky now you join a Guild didn't expect you to do that even though your from another world." Mr Belt said. Then all the Guild members just stared at me in shock or disbelief.

"Hehehe lovely weather were having here eh?" I asked nervously sweating.

DRIVE PIT CORNER

Le creator: Ello it is I Le creator with a Fanfic of Kamen Rider Drive and now Kaito welcome to the Family!

Kaito: It's awesome to be here!

Shinzo: Heh wait till the OC wars on that website then you will say you wish ya never exist.

Kaito: Huh?!

Kai: Anyway man good to meet you I'm Kai also known as Kamen Rider XT

Kaito: ... Are we related or something?

Kai: Are we?

Le creator: Putting that aside I have for beautiful ladies that would be pairing for Kaito. These are their names.

Erza

Lucy

Mirajane

Kana

Please vote for them in your reviews or send a Pm to me so without further or do...

CCCCCIIIIIIIAAOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2: Drive Ride 1

Le creator: Wassup Minna I'm back with another chapter of **Drive the fairy tail Kamen rider** I'm so happy all of you love this fic, this story was inspired by Fairy tail and Kamen rider Drive I was talking to **AYFXA** a fellow author and Best friend of mine about a fairy tail fanfic originally I was gonna make OOO but when I remembered about Drive I just thought why not!

Mr Belt: And If it weren't for that this life story of Kaito would never existed.

Kaito: Thanks Mr Belt!

Le creator: Anyways these are the pairing results out of the total number of PM's and Reviews. 3, 2, 1!

Lucy: 4 votes

Mirajane: 3 votes

Cana: 3 votes

Erza: 1 vote

Kai: 0-0..._ I can not belive nobody voted Erza she only got one somehow I pity her.

Shinzo: Lucy is the blonde Celestial wizard right and she's the Heroine wow that is cool!

Lex: Two girls are in a tie...

Dax: And one more vote could change their fate perhaps.

Le creator: Now for Machine Chaser and Mach, yes I am planning them to make and appearance but Mach will be making his cameo at Edolas while Machine Chaser will be making his Cameo at the tower of heaven I originally wanted to make them with names I decided but what the heck ill let y'all decide their names partner ye hoh.

Kaito(Sweatdrop): Really a cowboy accent. Anyway please fill in this blank on Review or Pm for the OC you want.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

OC Profile:

Rider:

Le creator: That's all oh forgot to do this last chapter. Disclaimer your up.

Disclaimer: Le creator does not one bit of this except his OC and own creations that's all.

Chapter 2: Drive meet's Lucy the Celestial mage and The Shift Cars new function?

I slowly open my eyes only to be blinded by the sun light from the window near the bed I was sleeping on. Man, my body ached when I was trying to set myself in a sitting position till I suddenly collapsed on the bed tired.

"Oh Kaito your awake good you're alright I thought you would be in a coma or something." Mr Belt said with his normal stoic face... I mean emoji.

"I'm fine." I said trying to raise up from my position

As I was getting up I looked around the room. It looked like I was put in the infirmary after the fight with Jackal and since I don't see his brown loving mug around I guessed they healed him and send him on his way, I hope I don't see his face anytime soon.

"You been asleep for three hours, fortunately for you explained everything to the Guild while you were unconscious?" Mr Belt informed me with a smile.

That's great news! I think he can explain it better cause his way smarter and his a Belt that needs attention so that's good. "Oh thanks... Wait what exactly did you tell them?" I asked a bit worried if he revealed any of my personal secrets.

"Just important things like how you got here what Tridoron is and about your powers they really thought it was magic but it wasn't." he said with a sweatdrop.

"Wheew I thought for a moment you were gonna reveal some secrets or something like my sister is very seductive and likes playing with men." I shuddered mentioning that. I had and older sister who was 21 and man being rich turned her into a bad girl and I mean bad one.

"I remembered when she tried to burn me in the oven just because you wouldn't let her see the Tv." he said in his horrified emoji

"I feel ya man don't worry your not alone." As I said this I heard the door open. I turn to see the same girl that talked with Makarov I think? came in with a cup of tea or some medicine.

"Oh you're awake. It's good to see you up after that fight. I made you some tea, it should help your body heal faster." She said with a kind smile and to tell you the truth I blushed a little bit but I don't think she notice. Wait is Mr Belt smiling slyly at me I never done that in the series before?

"Thank you, oh and I'm Kaito Nobunaga by the way." I introduce myself as I took the tea and started drinking it. "Man this is really tasty." Wow and she made this. I saw another sly smile on Mr Belt what the hell man!?

"It's nice to meet you Kaito, my name is Mirajane Stratos. So how are you feeling? You did take a beating from that Jackal character." Mirajane asked in a concern for my health she so nice... Is she she ny lost sister or something ill swear ill do anything to find out see is. I rather have her and the sister I have now back at home ^~^. (Unknown to Kaito her sister sneezed.)

"I'm fine, just my body aching a little but with your tea I should be 100% by tomorrow." I said with a smile and Mirajane nodded and turn to leave till I remember that the old man was the guild master so talking to him means sorting things out. "Hey Mirajane, can you tell um Makorov was it that I'm awake?" I asked before she left.

"Sure, I'll also tell the others you're up and feeling better." And with that Mirajane left the room. I was walking back to the table till I heard siren's I found the source of it on my foot and I saw the Shift Cars. Spike moving around the floor and drew something on a piece of paper that I have no idea were it got it from. I took it quickly and Spike tried to stop me but he failed I read the contents and blushed as red as Tridoron.

"Oi You stupid Belt!" I glared at him he just gave me a confused look I grabbed him and shook him making him having swirls in his emoji eyes.

"What. It. Wasn't. Me!" he answered between shakes.

"Then who!?" I shouted still shaking him I then saw my three signature shift Cars their with Speeds Siren catching for my attention and Shadow and Flare were restraining Spike by ramming both of his sides.

"It wasn't Belt it was Spike Kaito-sama." a voice said from somewhere it the owner had an accent that resembled a good leader.

"Ehh who are you I demand you to show yourself!" I shouted thru out the room.

"I'm down here catching your attention..." it said again. I look down an saw Speed staring at me.

"Heiyah!" it greeted with its sirens.

"What the F**K how the Hell are you talking!" I shouted in shock drooping Mr Belt on the table. His swirl disappeared and he regain his composure.

"I was also shock too Kaito but apparently because of this world being magical the Shift Cars gain the ability to talk now somehow with their very own personalities..." my Henshin partner informed me.

"What are you talking he is suppose to he never accept those so called marriage proposals man come on he needs one ma brothers!" Spike shouted in a Funky like Tune oh another Drive pun hehehe.

"Dude we all know that. But you don't have to so perverted and there's a reason he never accepted those proposals!" Flare defended me in a Rock star accent.

"Kaito-dono never accepted those marriage proposal because all those women are stupid greedy girls that just want his money Spike-san." Shadow said in a Samurai like tune.

"Hey since then did we get into this marriage topic!" I shouted at the shift cars blushing.

"Ne ne ne Kaito-san don't do that or you will get sick and ill have to heal you." I saw Doctor suddenly coming into the picture with doctor like accent.

"Oh Ahhh I will hehehe." I said nervously. I know its good the way he can cure me but umm I don't want to fell what Shinosuke felt. Suddenly Makarov came in with Vegas on his shoulder.

"Oh Ohai Kaito good that your awake we were all worried for you." Vegas said in a gambler like accent but his still nice I guess.

"So boy are ya up and feeling fine?" Makarov asked and I nodded while Doctor examined me.

"Oh it seems like he is ok thank goodness he wore an armor." Doctor chirped.

"I'm ok Master Makarov." I bowed in respect hey I'm joining someone Guild so I better give respect to my elders! Oh sorry Guild master... Silly mistake hehehe.

"Just call me me gramps you are part of the family now so no need for formalities." he waved at me and I nodded. "Well Mr Belt has told us why your here and don't worry I will try and find a way for you to get back home so you can rest easy now." he smiled at me.

"Thank you Mas- I mean Gramps but can I just you this were the neck am I?" I asked and he smiled.

Makarov explained to me that I was in Fiore part of Eartland. It think that's what they call earth here.

Magnolia Town is the city I'm in right now its also the home Town of Fairy Tail.

Magnolia Town was a city located in Fiore, and it was also the location of the Main Guild of the Fairy Tail Mages. Magnolia was located in the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas (namely Onibus, Kunugi, Oshibana and Clover Town) linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east.

Magnolia had a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and was a merchant city that had been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town house was the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Magnolia possessed a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally was a series of large roads. The whole place was western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades were held, was Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, was Fairy Tail's building; to the west, on a hill overlooking the built-up area, was the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. In the southeastern section of the city is the train station, which, to the west, had the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, was the entrance to the park.

Man this place is really cool imagine if all the ladies see me in Tridoron. Oh they will just want to be my girl because I'm cool and rich never mind. Just like those other girls that sent me proposals but most of them was my parents friends daughter 10% percent of them were worth it but 5% had crushes on another guyswhile the other were umm to much for me, if ya know what I mean... Well there was this one girl but huh she died in a car accident no pun intended though. When I meet her both our heart raced and then one day we decided to go on a date and that date was the first and last date we ever had... It happend 4 years ago...

"So lad, if you're ready come with me to receive your mark to be officially part of Fairy Tail." Makarov said. Snapping me out at my thought then he stopped to see my confused face. With a kind smile he explained "You see when a new member joins a guild they are given the guild's symbol to show people the guild they are with and most members wears their mark with pride." As he explained this I just smiled, I knew I was going to enjoy being part of this guild.

As we enter the Guild hall everyone greeted me, relived that I was ok. Makarov led me to what looked like a bar and Mirajane was cleaning the counter.

She smiled when she saw us she showed us her kind smile. "Hello Kaito, ready to be part of fairy tail?" She asked in an excited way.

"Yea, so how is it done any ways?" I asked in a curious way while mister Belt raised and eyebrow emoji.

"Oh it's easy; you just pick a color and chose where you want to place it" Mirajane answered.

Wow, now that's simple enough. Then I got an idea.

"Could it be more than one color?" I asked and when she said yes I told her the colors and where to place it.

"There all done. So how do you like it?" Mirajane asked. I looked at the mark on my right forearm and smiled at it. It had three colors like the ones on Tridoron on one side was Red the other was white and the last was black.

"It looks awesome!" I said with excitement then I quickly notice Mirajane looking at a piece of paper then she blushed after looking at it. I was about to asked what was on it till it hit me; I forgot to rip that stupid paper up and placed it on the counter curse your Funkyness Spike!

"I can explain, it's the Shift Cars idea and I am not part of that, I swear!" I exclaimed, blushing and freaking out to the extreme only to quickly switch to a confused face when I saw her giggling hard "You're not mad?"

When she calmed down she said "It's ok I'm not mad, I think it's nice that your friend are doing this." Phew, that was a close one. Then I notice a weird gleamed like look in her eyes.

"You know, I know someone perfect for you since you two have similar magic, she's off on a job right now but when she comes back I'll make sure you two meet." She said with a mischievous smile. Crap, I somehow made friends with a matchmaker. Speed then jumped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Is that bad if she is a matchmaker?" Speed asked. I nodded and Mr Belt sighed.

"You were hoping she would match herself with you right?" he asked and I flinched how the heck did he find out is he psychic?

"Yes I am psychic."

"Oh shaddup!"

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Gray and for once he had pants on "Hey Kaito glad you're feeling better and flame breath was looking for you, he said to meet him at the train station in an hour. Here's your pack and Tridoron is in the front." He said as he handed me a big pack that look heavy as hell, man I am glad when I was a kid I used to carry stuff like this.

"Why does Natsu wants me at the train station?" I asked.

"Well he got a lead on where to find Igneel, his foster father, and went to find him and when Mr Belt told us how you're looking for a way back home he really wants you to join his team more than ever so you both can help each other out." Mirajane explained. I was surprise that Natsu would help me find my way home even though Makarov would find a way for me to return but I was happy for someone trying to help none the less. She then told me Igneel was a fire dragon that found him alone and abandon and took him in as his own son and taught him how to speak, read, and a type of dragon slaying magic.

After she said that I had more respect for the guy, so I grabbed my pack, asked where the train station was and headed there to meet up with Natsu riding Tridoron like a boss.

When we arrived at the train station Natsu and Happy greeted us "Hey Kaito, glad you could make it!" Natsu said happily.

"Hey we're a team now so I couldn't say no." I said grinning the same grin Natsu was giving me. Then Speed jumped off my Shoulder to greet Happy.

"Hi Happy!" Speed said in a hyperactive way

"Hey Speed. Can I ask you a question? Does Kaito have motion sickness?" Happy asked. Now that's a weird question, why would I be here if I have motion sickness?

Speed was thinking for a minute then answered "No he dosen't but he has a problem riding on a horse. cause he always falls of it." I almost glared at my tiny friend lets just say horses can be mean because when I played jockey with my sis it never moves and so since that day every horse I ride will likely make me fall of it.

I turn to Natsu who looked a little pale, he must have motion sickness. Then how the hell are we... oh wait I have an idea heheheheheh "Hey Natsu want to know a way to handle motion sickness for a while?"

As I said that Natsu put his attention "Really, what is it?" Oh I'm glad he asked. As he asked the question, I punch him in the gut and dragged him to the train Tridoron following front behind. "What was that for?" Natsu asked weakly.

"You're not thinking about your motion sickness now, are you?" I asked innocently, only to receive a grunt from Natsu. "So where are we going anyways?" I asked Happy, seeing Natsu was about to vomit as we sat in the train.

"To a town called Hargeon, the info we got said a fire salamander was in town." Happy said

"And you guys think it's Igneel?" I ask, I mean if there looking for a dragon should they be looking at mountain areas or something?

"Aye! Who else could it be?" Happy said at which I had a sweat drop behind my head when he said that like it was the simplest thing.

"Make sense to me." Spike said coming out of my Shift holder. Really? Can someone please explain how that makes sense? Well the only way to find out if it's true is go see for ourselves.

"Oh Speed never knew you were thus friendly before?" I asked Speed impressed.

"Well making friends means you will get stronger Drive needs more power in future fights and why not its fun!" he chirped and some of the Shift cars I had agreed with their Sirens sounding. Well this is a good time to talk with some new "Friends" of mine the Shift cars so no time like the present.

"Hmm one minute how are we gonna bring Tridoron?" Happy asked. I paused at his question.

(A Week Later)

We arrived in Hargeon finally, with poor Natsu about to throw up from his motion sickness, man I really got to help him out with that, oh and we solve the Tridoron problem by tying Tridoron to the back of the train. I'm surprise it actually worked though.

"A-are you all right sir?" the train conductor asked Natsu.

"Aye! He's fine." Happy said

"This happens all the time, don't worry." I said to the conductor who just nodded and left.

"We're finally here! After so long" shouted in relief. I just smiled at his exclaim.

"I can't stand it! I'm never going on a train again! URP!" Natsu said while trying not to vomit.

"That's what you said the last two times! Now come on, we need to get off the train, it's about to leave." I said giving him an agitated look.

"Yea, if what we heard is true then the fire dragon, salamander, is in this town! Let's go!" Happy said walking with me.

"I… I need to take a quick break" Natsu said sticking his head out of a window while me, Tridoron which was waiting outside the station and Happy waited outside.

Maybe Mirajane knows a way to help his motion sickness.

"Just don't take too long or the train will," before I finished the sentence, the train started to leave. "Never mind."

"SAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEE!" Natsu shouted as the train speeded off. I try to warn him but did he listen? Obviously he didn't.

I sighed and said "Guess we need to go get that idiot. Come on guys."

"Aye!" Happy said while Mr Belt activated his siren, and with that we ran inside Tridoron and chased after him.

After we caught up with Natsu we started walking in the town looking for Igneel. "I can't believe I had to take two different trains!" Natsu grumbled.

"I did try and tell you the train was leaving but of course you didn't listen, again. I mean that had to be the seventh time this week you did that!" I said giving him an agitated look.

"You don't do well when it comes to moving vehicles." Happy said to Natsu in a matter of fact like tone.

"Now I'm hungry!" Natsu grumbled.

"I'm hungry too but we're dead broke! I knew I should have asked gramps for some before going." I said in my own grumbling mood.

"We don't do well when it comes to money." Happy said in the same tone in his voice.

"Say, guys…you think this salamander is Igneel?" Natsu ask us in a doubting tone.

"Yup. The only fire dragon I can think of is Igneel." Happy said trying to cheer Natsu up.

"And come on Natsu how hard is it to find a dragon in a town like this? I'm sure we'll find him in no time." I said smiling at him. Now that did the trick because Natsu's mood changed drastically.

"That's right, huh? So we'll finally find him! I'm even feeling better already!" Natsu said with his regular attitude.

"Now that's the Natsu I know and tolerate." I said smiling at his renewed energy.

"It's Salamander-sama!" We heard some random girl in a huge crowed of girls I've ever seen. Man, I thought people ran from dragons, not try and get their autographs.

"See?! Speak of the devil and there the guy is!" Natsu said in pure joy.

"Aye!" both Happy and Speed from my shoulder said in unison with him activating his Siren.

Wow, now that is creepy. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see him!" I said as me and Natsu ran to the crowd. As we got there we were fighting our way to the center of the crowd shouting Igneel.

As we got to the center both me and Natsu shouted "Igneel!" but we didn't see a dragon but a guy with blue hair, a button shirt, striped pants, with a black cape and a weird tribal like tattoo mark over his right eye. It took at least three seconds when me and Natsu said in a deadpan tone "Who are you?" with him and every girl's mouths dropped in shock when we said that.

The guy regained his composure and got into a stupid and said "If I said the name Salamander, would that ring any bells? Ack!?" he said the last part as both me and Natsu walked away.

"His weird..." Mr Belt in his disappointed emoji commented with me nodding.

"Now that was rude!" "Right! Salamander-sama is a top wizard!" "You better do some heavy apologizing!" is what these crazy fangirls as one dragged Natsu back by his scarf and another one put me in a headlock forcing me to go back to the blue hair guy.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" I shouted as I struggled to get free.

"Now, now! I think that will be quite enough. It isn't as if they meant to insult me." Blue hair said then he got a marker and a plastic board and wrote something on it "Here's my autograph. Now you two can brag about it to your little friends." He said handing it to us.

"I don't want it." I and Natsu said in a deadpan tone and as we said that we were kicked across the ground by those crazy fangirls. Mental note; don't pissed off fangirls like the hundredth time this year...

"Ladies, my appreciation for your enthusiasm has no bounds but forgive me, I have business elsewhere." And as he said this he snapped his fingers and a purple fire cloud appeared under his feet and rose to the sky. "There will be a party on my yacht. Of course you all must attend." Blue hair said as he flew away. Man I really hate guys like him then again he sorta resembles me when I use my money to brag to my friends.

"What's Wrong with him?" Natsu asked looking at the direction where blue hair went.

"I don't know but if I see that guy again I'm giving him a Speed Drop to the face!" I said glaring in the same direction.

"He really is a piece of work, huh?" said a woman's voice. I turned around and I guess you could say I was stunned by her beauty. She was probably a year younger than Natsu; she wore a white top with a blue cross on the front which was open a little due to her 'Ahem' assets and a black miniskirt and boots with the same color and her hair was blond with the right side tied up in a small pony tail. "Thanks for all you did!" she said with a smile which made me blush a little, then I heard snickering and it belong to my so call friends. Great, I hope Mirajane doesn't hear about this. I just had to be friends with a matchmaker which I have a monkey crush on.

Later she took us to a dinner as a thank you for freeing her from a charm spell and said her name was Lucy Hearfilea, wow that's a pretty name, it fits her nice, wait did I really thought that? Then my attention was turn to the loud sight of Natsu devouring all the food he order. I got annoyed and hit the pink hair moron over his head "Will you slow down Natsu, you're getting food everywhere! Sorry he gets like this when he's hungry." I said to Lucy who was wiping off some food that landed on her.

"Such stupidity..." Mr Belt murmured this shocked Lucy a bit but then she calmed thinking he was just a magical object.

"Well, thanks for the food. Man Kaito, did you really have to hit me that hard?" Natsu said rubbing a huge bump on his head.

"Yup, yup!" Happy said with a fish in his mouth while Miso was busy trying to fit three pieces of fish in his mouth, I really need to teach him portion control.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy said with an uncomfortable smile, great were scaring her dammit Natsu, way do you have such horrible table manners. Wait, crap I'm doing it again! "So your names are Kaito, Natsu, Happy, and the Belt over there?" she asked waiting for Mr Belt's reply.

"Mr Belt pleasure to meet your acquaintance." he answered with his sirens

She nodded and continued "Well thanks again for saving me from that charm magic; you see it's a type of magic that sways people's hearts and are outlawed to be selling in stores. So when you two barged in the crowd it broke the spell."

"That makes sense." Natsu said with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"I may not look like it but I'm a wizard, more or less." Lucy said in a not so confident tone. She then told us about guilds which I acknowledged then she went all fangirl when she started talking about how she wants to join a certain guild. It was kind of cute. WHY AM I HAVING THESE THOUGHTS?! IT LIKE I'M BEING MY BIG SISTER! CURSE YOU!

(Again unknown to Kaito his sister sneezed)

"You think so?" Natsu asked the beautiful lady. OH COME ON!

"She's an amazing talker." Happy said with Speed coming out and activating his Siren in agreement.

"By the way, you guys said you're looking for someone?" Lucy asked

"Yea, we're looking for Igneel but I'm glad that blue hair womanizer wasn't him." I said still pissed off at the guy, man why do I keep bumping in people like him and Jackal last time was a guy who is an admirer and there was a stalker and many more on the weird category.

"We heard there was a salamander in this town…so we came but it turns out to be someone else." Natsu said in a disappointed tone.

"Yea, we could tell he wasn't a salamander just by looking." Happy added on

"Especially since blue hair didn't have scales or wings." I said which made Lucy gave us a skeptical look.

"Couldnt you just tell he wasnt a Salamander by looking? Did he have wings or scales? Just what type of man is this Igneel guy?" Lucy asked confused by the description we gave of Igneel only to receive a confused look by Natsu and me.

"Igneel isn't a man," Natsu started. "

Yea, he's a dragon." I finished and as I did Lucy's eyes got huge and her mouth dropped in shock.

"Did they say something wrong?"Mr Belt asked I glared at him.

"There's no way you'd find a dragon in a human town!" Lucy shouted and as she said that Natsu and Happy jaws dropped open with Happy dropping his fish in the process.

"I told ya so I knew it wasn't true!" I pointed out to Natsu and Happy. Mr Belt rolled his eyes

"And quiet making faces like you never thought of that!" Lucy added

"I have to go now," she said as she got up and placed money on the table "Take your time and finish your lunch." Then she started to get nerves when Natsu and Happy had waterfall tears from their eyes and got on the floor bowing at her and I was in disbelief at what I saw. Wow they are really weird at times.

"Thank you so much for the food!" Natsu shouted

"Thank you!" Happy repeated

"Kyaa! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" and as she said that I hit them over the head. Man they can overdo it sometimes and I'm one... Such shame...

"Sorry again but thanks for the meal." I said like the scene never happen.

"I-it's okay, you guys did save me back there. We'll just call it even, okay?" Lucy said as she calmed down

"But we didn't do it intending to save anyone." Natsu said recovering from the hit having a bump on the same spot.

"Aye! We're in your debt." Happy said

"I got it!" Natsu said like he had a great idea "You can have this!" he said holding out. "Salamande's" autograph and as he did I fell on my face. I mean really Natsu?!

"I don't want that!" Lucy said hitting the board out of his hand and stormed off.

"Well, I guess we won't see her again." I said in a disappointed tone. Wait why did I say it like that?! I heard Spike chuckle and I slapped him and that earned a groane from it.

"Don't worry Kaito, let's just eat and head back to the guild." Happy said trying to cheer me up. I better make sure he does not tell Mirajane about this but if she was jealous its a chance!.

Later we walked on the upper road of the town with a pretty good view of the ocean on the right of us. "Bwaah! I'm so full!" Natsu said as he patted his stomach.

"Aye!" both Happy said. I was silent for most of it because I still had my mind on the Lucy girl, why can't I stop thinking about her? I haven't felt like this since her...

"You ok Kaito? You've been quiet for a while." Natsu asked.

"Yea, just thinking we could've done something to pay the girl back for the free meal." Then a thought came to my mind.

"Hey, if we see her again why don't we ask her if she would like to join our guild?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Natsu said with a smile agreeing to the idea. Then Speed and the three Shift cars jumped on my shoulder.

"Why do you want her to join the guild Chris?" Speed ask earning sirens front this other friends.

I was about to say something about its question when Happy said "Say didn't that Salamander guy said he's having a party on a yacht? Maybe that's the boat." And as he said that Natsu looked like he was about to throw up.

"Quiet getting sick just by thinking you're on a boat!" I shouted giving him an agitated look. Then we over heard two girls taking about blue hair but the thing that got our attention was that they said this Playboy **(A/N look who is talking richy)** was a part of our guild, Fairy Tail.

"Okay, there's no way in hell that womanizing basterd is part of Fairy Tail!" I said glaring at the boat "Let's go crash a party." And as I said this Tridoron came and I got on it while planning to get Massive Monster and Justice Hunter to use Tire Extension as they appeared in front of me Hunter said in a good policeman accent. "Do not worry sir ill try making those rails while Monster will grab on to them." "Wyayaya much mess I wall." it said in a monster like accent while Happy got Natsu back and they followed me to the boat. The Shift cars entered at he compartment behind Tridoron.

" **Massive Monster! Justice Hunter! Tire Fueru!** " Mr Belt announced.

As we got to the boat I told the Shift cars this. "Ok just a little more railing Hunter and Monster get ready to whip it. "Whayt tor Monster not understand do you Hunter." it asked Hunter. "What stop the railing ok." and he stopped the railing.

"We need to make more practice on you awareness more." I said in a calm voice before we crashed through the roof of the ship with Natsu. But this time I got out of and leaned on giving a very pissed off look at blue hair and his crew till I notice Lucy,

"Lucy? What the hell are you doing here?" then I remembered I was suppose to go here because Lucy was in trouble and mentally slapped myself.

"Urk! No good! I can't take it!" Natsu said as his motion sickness kicked in.

"Ehh?! That was the least cool thing I've ever seen!" Lucy shouted as Natsu was about to vomit

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Happy asked as he was still in the air and I saw Speed on his head.

"He tricked me! He said he could help get into Fairy Tail and I, wait I don't remember you having wings." She said confused

"We'll talk about it later; we need to get you out of here." Happy said as he flew down and grabbed Lucy with his tail.

As I got up, I was pissed at the so called **"Salamander"** for trying to trick women then I heard Natsu trying to speak "Fai…ry…tail…!" he started getting angry "You…went…and…" before he could finish a huge wave of water pushed us to shor

"What...the hell just happen?" **"Salamander"** asked and lemme me tell you something! that Kaito is going to make this guy was going to pay for what he did!

"Kaito! Natsu! Are you two all right," Lucy said as she opened the door only to stop when she saw the serious faces both me and Natsu had.

"You know boys, it's rude to barged in a private-,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted interrupting that piece of basterd liar and scaring everyone except Natsu, Happy and Mr Belt "I don't care if you're a top wizard or a chump who can't make a name for himself but if you trick people and take away their dreams and doing it under a guild you're not part of then I get pissed." I said giving him a menacing glare.

"Is that really any way to talk to a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild? Throw them over board." he said as four guys came charging at us.

"Oh no I got to help!" Lucy said only to be stop by Happy.

"It's ok. We forgot to mention it but Natsu and Chris are wizards." Happy said. I'm A Rider not a Wizard!

"Let me see your face." Natsu said glaring at that phony liar man I'm really passed as his goons came closer to us.

"Why should I boy?" blue hair ask smirking.

"Because I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu started, "And I'm Kaito Nobunaga also know as Drive!" I added.

(Play BGM Fairy Tail's Main theme)

"And we're part of Fairy Tail and never seen your face before in our life!" we shouted as we swatted the goons easily to the ground. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"Fairy Tail?! Kaito and Natsu are Fairy Tail wizards?!" Lucy shouted in pure shock oh for the love of I'm not wizard! Then the other goons saw Natsu's mark they got scared quick.

"That mark?! That one's the real thing, Bora!" one of them said to the now known Bora

"Idiot, don't say that name!" Bora said to the guy.

"Bora…there was a guy called bora the prominence who was expelled from the titian nose guild a few years back." Happy said as the name was said.

"I've heard of that! He was expelled for using magic to aid thievery." Lucy added

"You can be good or evil, it makes no difference to us," Natsu said

"But if you're going to slander our guild's name then you'll fell our wrath!" I said pointing at him.

"Good Kaito." Mr Belt smiled "Start Your Engine!" he continued I clicked the key and the henshin standby song triggered.

"Oh yeah always wanted to say this when I watched kiva last week! Ikuze Type Speed!" Speed chipped happily before flipping himself and the sound of the engine started.

 **"Henshin!"**

 _ **DRIVE TYPE SPEED!**_

I was surrounded in a cylinder and part of my armor formed on me with Tridoron producing a Tire and it attached to my torso.

"My name is Kaito Nobunaga the Rider with an awesome name Drive!" ok I gotta work on that I then lowered my knee and placed my arm. "And your coming along for the ride." I smirked under my mask.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted punching a Goons with his arm covered in flames. I turned the lever.

 _ **Sp-Speed!**_

I Punched all of the goons that I can see with rapid Speed and some of them were even knocked out. Until suddenly a fire ball hit my Tire slowly burning it somehow? How da hell did fire burn a wheel... Ok stupid question of course it can! I saw Natsu still busy fighting the other goons and I sighed I then see Bora with his purple flames smirking. "Haha you think your so tuff your armor easily burnt." he laughed then the folding tracks appeared and saw Vegas doing what he did in episode 3. I call Playing dtarts! Ok seriously I'm bad at naming.

"Non no that ain't a fair game that you can burn the armor, why not switch for a change? right Speed!" he exclaimed after shouting the cards and landing on my open palm. Speed got of me and went who knows where.

And Vegas switched places with it doing the some thing speed did rotating his back. I then turned the lever and Mr Belt shouted.

 _ **Tire Koukan!**_

Tridoron produced A tire in it was replaced with the Type speed tire hitting that phony in the face then I grabbed the Drum shields. that's what I'm calling It don't judge me.

Dream Vegas!

As I he threw fireballs at me I blocked it with the Drum Shields every time he made them.

"Darn you coward stop hiding with that shield fight me like a man!" he shouted at me I just chuckled.

"The shields were just a distraction." then suddenly hw got roundhoused kicked by Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon."** he shouted making his move. He then continued fighting the man while I turned to the goons.

"Time to check out their Luck Kaito umm." Vegas asked. I nodded at his suggestion.

I twisted the key on the belt and pressed the button on the Shift Brace. 

**HISSATSU!**

I then pulled the lever once to prepare the attack. 

**"FULL** **THROTTLE!** **VEGAS!"**

The Drum Shields on my Hands combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels glowing gold color and spining around like a slot machine. As the slots stopped one by one revealed an image of number seven on all of the slots. 

"Take this! Million Attack!" I shouted as he shoots a barrage of gold coins at the goons before the coins exploded and they collapsed.

"Nice Drive!" Mr Belt smiled.

(Stop song)

I power down in a light and saw Natsu beating the crap out of Bora but I had an agitated look on my face that he was all so destroying the harbor but then heard the authorities coming!

"Oh Crap, Natsu we got to go! The military is coming!" after I said that I ran to Lucy and carried her bridle style and ran after Natsu and Happy.

"Where are we going!?" Lucy asked a little nervous and blushing from the way I was carrying her.

"Fairy Tail of course. You did say you wanted to get into our guild." I said with a smile placing Lucy in the Tridoron as we drove from the army. Man this is going to be an awesome time in this guild!

Drive Pit Corner

Le creator: And that is the end of this chapter and yes The Shift cars can talk now great isn't it will be very useful in the future.

Kaito: Umm let me get one thing straight I have sister who is umm a seductress?

Le creator: Yes and she likes you...

Kaito: What!?

Le creator: Nothing nothing! Anyway if possible before the Galuna island arc could any of you please vote for them again in case you don't remember this are the total number of votes again.

Lucy: 4 votes

Mirajane: 3 votes

Cana: 3 votes

Erza: 1 vote

So please don't forget about voting if you don't then I have no choice but to use a randomized way and that includes my girlfriend slapping me every time I describe the descriptions of the for girls above. So till the Next Ride!

CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3: Drive Ride 2

Chapter 3: Meeting Fairies! letter from The mysterious A.I

"Wow, it sure is big!" Lucy said in an excited tone as we stood outside of Fairy Tail.

"... Ah Kaito look over there." Mr Belt whispered to me. I then looked at my left and saw a hooded man holding something that looked like what no it can't be! It was a miniature model of a white motorcycle. How can he get such thing like that?!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said while jumping in the air, as Natsu smiled at her excitement. I snapped out of my thought.

"Well let's go in, and you might want to stick by me Lucy." I said quickly to Lucy who just gave me a confused look.

"Why do I need to do that?" and as she asked that I just point to Natsu who had a pissed off look on his face and kicked open the door yelling at the top of his lungs.

"We're back!" and that got everybody's attention.

"Natsu! Kaito! Happy! Mr Belt! Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted us as we'd walked inside the guild. Then Speed and the other Shift cars I had honked "Oh, sorry you to Shift Cars." she smiled. Thank god on the way back I told her of my and the shift cars power.. Oh, and Mr Belt too.

"Man, you guys really went overboard this time! We read in the paper that you two destroyed half of Hargeon's har…bor…" a guy that looked like a beaver was saying before he got kicked in the face by Natsu.

"You creep! The info you told us on Salamander was all lies!" Natsu yelled as he kicked him and send him crashing into a couple of tables. I have a feeling that a fight is about to break out.

"There it is. The minute that Natsu gets back, the place is in danger of going to pieces. Ah ha ha!" Mirajane said laughing like a funny joke. I'm guessing that this happens often.

Then I see other guild members trying to get Natsu to settle down and failing. Then I see Happy and some Shift Cars sky booming people, I better stay with Lucy to make sure she does not get mixed up in this.

"You say Natsu is back?! You lousy… this time we're going to finish this! Oh, hey Kaito you're back to." Gray said and I just gave him an agitated look.

"Hey Gray it's good to see you again and can you do me a favor and put some pants on. You're in your underwear again." I said still holding my agitated look.

He was confused till he looked down and his eyes bugged out and he shouted "Huh?! Oh dammit!" and ran off to the fight. I think he already forgot to find some clothes and I think he just challenged Natsu to a fight.

"That's why they say men here have no class, it makes me sick!" said Cana as she guzzled down a giant barrel of ale, talk about being hypocritical.

If you're wondering how I know her name Mirajane introduce me to the rest of the guild before I went to the train station.

"This is disgusting." Lucy and I heard behind us. When we turned around we saw a giant muscular guy with spiked up white hair and looked like a leader of a Japanese high school gang with the kanji for man on the back of his jacket. "They aren't babies. They shouldn't be screaming and making noise continuously. If you're a man, then let your fists do the talking!" Elfman shouted, this guy sounds like he would put up a good fight.

He went in to the fight till... "You're in the way!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time punching the poor guy into the sky, well I can be wrong on someone's strength sometimes but not this bad, I mean he didn't even last five seconds!

"Hm? What a distracting racket." Said a guy with strawberry-brown _**(A/N: It looks that way to Me.)**_ wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt and a green jacket with glasses on his face.

"It's Loke! One of the top-ranking men for 'The Wizard I'd like to be my boyfriend'!" Lucy said as he saw Loke then she'd fell face fist when his attitude change as the two girls encouraging him to go into the fight and he happily applied.

That goes to show you, never believe anything in magazines especially if you see me in one with many different women... Eh,eh not a single word!

I kneeled down to her and she looked a little disappointed and freaked out for some reason, "Hey Lucy, are you ok?" I asked then she looked at me and asked.

"Wh-What's with this place? Isn't there a normal person in the whole place?".

"Hey come on, normal is overrated. You'll get used to it, don't worry." I said giving a smile. Well I got used to Natsu anyways.

"Hi Kaito, I see you and Natsu brought someone new." I heard beside me. I turned around to see Mirajane next to me giving me a warm smile ignoring the chaos that was happening in the guild. This **MUST** happen a lot.

"Ya we did this is Lucy and," I was saying till Lucy sprang up knocking me down on my butt.

Talk about getting a second wind.

"Kyaaa! It's the real Mirajane in person!" Lucy said going in full fangirl mode again till she looked back at the fight and gave us a worried look and asked pointing at the fight "Are you two going to stop this?".

"Oh this happens all the time. It's just better to let it run its course, besides," Mirajane said in a happy tone till a beer bottle came out of nowhere and hit her on the right side of her head, "Besides it's more fun this way." She finished still in a happy tone but with blood dripping down from the side of her head, Talk about being carefree and that's pretty creepy the blood with the smile...

"What a strange girl..." Mr Belt muttered. Then Doctor came and said "Whoh look like everybody might get injured soon so I might need to **"heal"** them." she said yeah I finally found out their genders wooho!

"Um Kaito." Mr Belt asked me in a deadpaned tune

"Okay I guess I need to calm them down now this is getting out of hand." I sighed while narrowing my eyes

"Start your engine!" I clicked the key and the waiting song played.

"Yosha! Type Speedo Ikuze!" Speed chipped happily. Wow leader like voice but childish... He then stuck himself on my Shift brace flipping himself.

"Henshin!" I shouted pulling the lever as the familiar cylinder structure surrounded me my armor parts came and merged with me.

 _ **Drive! Type Speed!**_

And then Speed's intro song played and the Tire latched on me.

"Ok time for a Tire Koukan." I said before holding my hand at the Shift brace to remove Speed but then suddenly...

"W-HAT?! But come on you just henshined! Why would you change Tire's!" he asked me shocked and sad.

"Gomenosai ill make it up to you later..." I apologized to Speed. He sighed before removing himself from the brace.

"Hunter I need you!" I shouted at the sky apparently he was also joining the fight while fighting Monster. After he heard the call he relunctedly activated his siren and headed towards me. I flipped him then clicked the key on Mr Belt.

 _ **Tire Koukan!**_

I then inserted him in the brace before flipping the lever.

 _ **Justice Hunter!**_

As the belt announced the tire was replaced with a red like looking tire and on my hand was the Justice Cage a specific weapon for this this tire exchange.

"Ok, where is that pink hair moron?" As I said that Gray came crashing into the table next to Lucy scaring the crap out of her, I then see Natsu laughing waving Gray's underwear in the air, wait Gray's underwear? Oh this could be bad.

"Aaaahh! Where's my underwear?!" Gray screamed and the bad part was he was in front of Lucy who was screaming with her face was red as a tomato and had a shock look.

"Dammit Gray! That's why you don't go into a fight with only your underwear!" I shouted as I hit him over the head. I then remembered I had the Justice Cage on which give some powerful attacks. "Whoops, sorry Gray." I said to him as he was lying in a huge crater in the shape of his body some blood trickling.

"Hey Kaito! Get over here; we still haven't had our fight yet!" Natsu shouted with a fiery look in his eyes. Oh yay, I completely forgot of the fight I was supposed to have with Natsu till Jackal interrupted. "Yeah, this is going to be interesting! I'm fired up now!"Natsu said in an excited tone.

"I'll agree to that, Natsu!" I said in the same tone I then notice that Mirajane was holding her fore head looking at the blood she had gotten I growled seeing it. "Okay Natsu, time to end this mess you made..." I said somehow a bit cold Natsu raised a n eyebrow. I quickly threw the Justice Cage and the small cell formed causing Natsu to be imprisoned in it.

"What the let me go!" he shouted as he laid a punch on the bars electricity formed an shock him.

"Oww Why **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.** " Natsu punched the cage eventually he split some pieces of the bars I grunted.

"Hmmm nice choice of action but how long are you gonna keep him imprisoned?" Mr Belt asked. With out thought I just clicked the Key and pressed the button on the brace and flipped the levers.

 _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Hunter!**_

"Wait What!" Both Mr Belt and Hunter gasped.

"Cut it out, you dolts!" it was so loud it made both me and Natsu stagared back and Mr Belt closed the full trottle icon and me canceling my Hissatsu attack.

"Uhh that was close" Mr Belt muttered worried I could kill Natsu with a Hissatsu attack.

As I pushed myself up I looked around and saw a huge giant which it was obviously Makarov since he had white hair. Oh and I'm not scared why you asked? I think my sisters Leg Lock Submission Hissatsu technique is way worst... Oh and everyone who was part of the fight stopped and froze. Suddenly, Natsu jump out of the cage I made and stand in a proud way wearing a huge smile and laughing. "Dwa ha ha ha ha ha! You're all scared of that?! Then I claim victory this battle-!" he was interrupted by being stomped by the master's giant foot. I just looked at him with a blank look on my face. He really needs to learn to shut up at times.

Makarov turned his attention to Lucy who was shaking like a leaf and said, "Hm? A new face?".

"Y…Yes…?" Lucy manage to spit out, still shaken by Makarov's appearance. Hey, I wouldn't blame her; I'd probably be scared as hell to if I wasn't punch by Makarov's giant fist.

As Lucy said yes Makarov suddenly started shaking violently. "Gnuuuhh!" he then suddenly shrunk down to his original size. "Nice to meet you." He greeted, leaving a shocked Lucy and me with a sweatdrop behind my head and Mr Belt with my shift cars that I had equipped.

"Hey Mira are you ok?" I asked her still worried about the bruise on he head.

"Eh, oh I'm fine." she smiled.

"Just be careful next time please." I replied a blush crept on her face and she nodded.

Makarov then crouch down and back flipped to the railing on the upper floor but failed badly by having his head slam hard on the railing. He struggled a little bit but finally regained his composer and he had an irritated look on his. "So you dolts have done it again! Just look at all these letters from the Council!" he shouted in both an annoyed and irritated tone. Now there being a Council is news to me.

"First…Gray!" Makarov said getting Gray's attention. "It's good that you rounded up that ring of smugglers…but afterwards, you stumbled around town in the nude…and in the end, you wound up stealing somebody's underwear right off the line and running away with it."

"But…I couldn't keep running around naked!" Gray said. Really? Then why were you naked in the first place!? Well, I just hope it was men underwear. And where did he get the towel?!

"*sigh* Elfman! While preforming bodyguard service for a VIP, you attacked the same VIP!" Wow, I wonder what the VIP did to make him so mad that he attacked the VIP what next his gonna attack my Sister if she becomes a VIP?

Shaking his head, Makarov continued. "Cana Alberona, you drank fifteen full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern, falsely claimed it as 'expenses' and worse of all, you sent the bill directly to the Council!" Fifteen kegs!? Wow she could be the poster girl for Oktoberfest!

"Loke…you seduced the granddaughter of the senior Council member, Rage. Also, we've been sent an invoice for damages at a certain talent agency." I just have one thing to say, if he seduced my Sister somehow they were made for each other...

"Now Natsu and Kaito…" he said in a depressed tone while lowering his head in a depressed matter. Wait, did he say my name?!

"Hold on me too!?" I said in a shocked tone and Dehenshind automaticly and Mr Belt with the help of Speed and Hunter and he said before leaving.

"Ill leave you talk this out ill be in the Tridoron."

"Yes you too Kaito." Makarov said looking back at the letters. "In bringing down Devon Bandit Clan, you two destroyed ten private Homes! Brought down the Tuly Village's historic clock tower! The town of Freesia's church is completely destroyed! Both of you damaged a section of the Lupinus castle! The observation station at the Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction. And you two leveled half the harbor at Hargeon!" he finished with his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Okay I take responsibility with the other stuff, but the harbor leveling at Hargeon was all Natsu! I just destroyed part of the ship we were on!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Yes, I figured that but you got into a fight with the Military afterwards and crippled their forces in Hargeon by at least 50%! Marco's at a meeting with the Council to try and convinced them not to put you in prison!" Makarov said in an agitated tone.

After he said that everyone looked at me with different expressions on their faces, some with a look saying 'HE DID THAT!?' or 'huh, that's interesting news.'

I gave them a nervous smile while scratching the back of my head and said, "I don't do well with law and order much." With that somewhat satisfying answer everyone turned their attention back to Makarov who named off more names of the other guild members the Council had complaints about, which was everyone, and then he lowered his head and started trembling.

"All of you…have done nothing but make the Council angry at me!" oh crap, his angry! "But…the Council can eat shit for all I care!" Makarov shouted as he set the letters on fire. Well, that was unexpected I even heard Mr Belt said "Naniiiii?!" from here.

"Listen!" Makarov continued as he tossed the burning letters to Natsu who was eating it like a hungry dog. "Ours is a power that goes beyond the bounds of reason. But it was born out of reason itself. Magic isn't some miracle. What we do is match the chi that flows between us… with the wavelength of the world's natural chi. And take what is embodied in that union… using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic." He stopped giving all of us a big smile and continued still holding the same smile. "If you spend time worrying about those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the Council intimidate you! Follow you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" as soon as he finished his speech everyone, including me, was cheering and wearing huge smiles on our faces I then turned to look at my Shift Cars that was still in the vicinity.

(Few hours later)

It took some time but the guild was back to the way it was before that huge fight that Natsu started and everyone was having a good time eating, drinking, and laughing and telling stories of their current jobs they've done. I was walking to the bar to just sit down and relax from the long trip… that and I didn't want to be near Natsu's eating storm. As I sat at the bar Speed drove towards me and landed on my right side of me as I got a piece of a locket and started cleaning it witha piece of cloth.

Speed had a curious look on his front how I can tell beats me as I was wiping the locket and asked me, "Why are you cleaning the locket Kaito? It's not like it can get dirt on them or something the things made of pure diamonds?"

I just continued to clean the locket and opening uy seeing a picture of a young me and a girl with auburn brown hair and I smiled and replied. "I know but it's something to pass the time while we relax before Natsu drags us into more trouble." I said in a calm manner smiling a little. Speed just accepted it and got back to his business. Till I felt Spike coming and was giving me a sly mental smile. He jumped on my shoulder and said in a sly manner.

"Another good question for you is why you are cleaning your locket when you could be talking to Lucy or Mira and maybe ask one of them on a date." and as he said that I yelped and tossed the locket in the air and me freaking out a bit trying to catch it. As I grabbed locket in the air I looked around and gladly no one saw my panic attack. Sighing a breath of relief I glared back at my cat with my face redder than a tomato from blushing at what Spike said.

"Spike, why the hell would you say that!" I said to him in an agitated tone with him having a sighed.

"Well I'm only trying to help you find that special, special someone and besides, it looked like you were love struck when we meet her in Hargeon besides the early bird get better fish." Spike said trying to defend himself. I calmed down a little with my blushing dying down to an unnoticeable color and I gave Spike a stern look but was interrupted by Happy shouting.

"Fish were is that Fish here fishy, fishy!" he shouted an slowly I pushed him away and continued my conversation with my Shift car

"Look Spike, I thought the Shift Cars made it clear that I don't need help finding a girlfriend? I can do fine on my own besides I had one before." I replied looking down at the pocket again.

"Oh I know but what are you going to do when Mirajane finds out about Hargeon?" Spike asked and as he did I turned completely white and started sweating a little.

'Crap! I forgot Mirajane was a one of those matchmakers! What am I going to do!?' I panicked in my head.

Before I could say anything or calmed down at all I heard Mirajane asking Lucy, "Are you sure you want it there?"

With a confident tone in her voice Lucy answered "Absolutely!" and with that Mirajane stamped a pink Fairy Tail symbol on the top part of her right hand.

"There! Now you are official member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said in a happy tone in her voice while Lucy was staring in awe at the mark and she quickly sprinted to Natsu showing him the mark.

"Natsu! Look! They gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy said in an excited tone as Natsu looked at her with some of the fire pasta he was eating hanging from his mouth.

"That's great Luigi!" Natsu said Hey Is this Super Mario? Natsu only receive a glare from Lucy and her shouting.

"My name is Lucy!" with me only blankly looking at them with a sweatdrop behind my head only to jump when I heard Mirajane's voice behind me.

"So how was your trip to Hargeon?" she then gave me a curious look and asked, "Are you ok Kaito? You look like you lost all your color and you're sweating a lot. Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned voice then I finally found my voice and answered her.

"Y-Yea I'm ok Mirajane. I'm just getting over that fight I had with Natsu I had at the brawl." I lied hoping she bought it. She still had that curious look on her face till she looked like she'd remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot! This letter arrived while you and Natsu were gone." Mirajane said as she handed me a red envelope address to me I failed to notice a small R logo on it.

"Really? I wonder who it is from." I asked myself wondering who would send me a letter. As I opened the letter I was both shocked and confused.

Dear Drive

You don't know but I know you. You need a place to stay while your here you. Fortunately I already prepared one for just call for a Shift Car named Colorful Commercial. She can help you find your way there. Also don't be surprised when you get there

Sincerily, A.I

P.s. I also got some of your Shift Cars to come to this place thank me later Ciao!

I was a little shock that this guy somehow gave the Shift Cars and brought them a home an providing me a place at stay at wait... How does she know I'm drive who is he?!

"Hmm so A.I to is here in this world... This is good." Mr Belt smiled I just raised an eyebrow and had a confused look.

"Kaito look at this! I'm officially part of Fairy Tail now!" I heard Lucy said as she was walking to me, Mirajane and Mr Belt. I jumped a little since I was deep in thought and I looked at her with a warm smile.

"That's great Lucy, I'm glad that you can start your career as a guild wizard." I said to her still holding the warm smile.

Lucy still all giddy with joy she was smiling big and said.

"I know and it's all thanks to you and Natsu! I wouldn't even dream of meeting two wizards from Fairy Tail in a town that only had one magic shop! I really owe you guys!" and as she said this my blush started to come back a little. Man, she does looks cute when she acts like that… wait a minute! Get a hold of yourself Kaito! Don't let Mirajane find out about this!

After my inner panic attack, I quickly said. "You don't owe me and Natsu anything, it's the least we can do since you gave us the free meal. So don't worry." I said hoping that Mirajane didn't see my blush. Then the unexpected happened.

"Well Kaito you can tell Lucy that it was your idea to bring her back with us to the guild and have her join Fairy Tail." Mr Belt said while chuckling out of the blue with my lower jaw hitting the floor in shock. I mean come on Mr Belt not you took! I was trying to be under Mirajane's matchmaker radar!

Both Mirajane and Lucy looked a little surprised by what Mr Belt said and Lucy looking at me and asked. "Is that true Kaito?" and with me having my face bright red from the blushed that returned and me turning my head away from Lucy's glance.

"Y-Yea it was my idea. Like I said this is the least we could do for the free food." I said but with my luck I saw the mischievous gleam in Mirajane's eyes. Damn it Mr Belto!

Before anyone said anything else, we all heard a little kid asked Makarov "Isn't my dad back yet?"

Makarov had his eyes closed and said, "No. Don't complain so much, Romeo. The son of a wizard should stay at home patiently waiting for his father's safe return." But Romeo was still shaking and on the verge of tears.

"But…he said that he would be back in three days…but it's been a week." Romeo said in a weak voice while Makarov had a thoughtful look on his face.

"If I remember, Macao found some work at Hakobe Mountain…" Makarov was saying till Romeo interrupted.

"It isn't that far away! Please go look for him! I'm so worried!" Romeo was pleading till Makarov face went angry and he started yelling.

"Don't even joke about that! Your father is a wizard isn't he?! Any wizard who can't hack the easy stuff doesn't belong in the guild! Go home and drink some milk or something!" he finished with Romeo looking like he was going to cry.

Then he suddenly jumped up and punch Makarov square in the face screaming "You meanie!" and ran off crying. And after that I suddenly remembered the day I cried when I was little and my family was always there for me.

I went and grabbed Mr Belt and Type Wild who was somehow unable to talk and inactive somehow and my pack that was next to Natsu's and headed to the door and as I was heading there I heard two things.

One was Lucy asking "Kaito where are you going?" then someone breaking the job board which I knew it was Natsu having the same idea as me.

As I was walking I saw Romeo still crying walking ahead of me. I caught up to him quickly and said "Romeo hold on a second." He stopped and I kneeled down to his eye level. "Hey you ok pal?" I asked in concern tone.

"Wait…are you the guy who fell through the roof of the guild a few weeks ago in that vehicle?" Romeo asked with me laughing a little.

"Hehehe yup that's me. So you ok little buddy?" I asked in the same tone with Romeo looking down at the ground still crying a little.

"No not really. My dad hasn't return from his job and I think he is hurt in some way and if he is it's my entire fault if he is!" Romeo said in a shaky voice.

"Wait why would it be your fault?"

"Because I asked him to take on a really tough job because some of the other kids were making fun of me and my dad saying that he was nothing but a lazy drunk!" Romeo shouted and started to cry again. So that's it huh. After hearing what Romeo said I then see Natsu approaching us I then got a great idea!

"Don't worry Romeo! We'll go and bring your dad back to you safe and sound!" I said with a kind smile holding a thumb up.

"We?" he asked and as he did Natsu walked past Romeo while patting him on the head and me running up to catch up to Natsu.

"Yup! Both me and Natsu will bring your dad home safe and sound!-". "Ehem" "Oh and Mr Belt to!" I shouted while walking backwards next to Natsu still holding my kind smile. And with that we headed off to Hakobe Mountain… wait a second? Why is Lucy trying to catch up with us?

(Third person view)

Without making a sound, a weird eyeball looking drone was floating out of Kaito's sight and laying its…well eye on it. But on the other side there was a huge dark room wear the only light was coming from the giant screen showing live video of Lucy catching up to Kaito and Natsu.

But there was someone or something siting in on a chair staring at the screen with a big smirk under his face even though you couldn't see it he did, it that was in a shape of a Heart' head and head two horns. "So…you have return at last have you… Kamen Rider?" the man said in a happy tune like voice. He lean backwards his and stared behind. "Brain are you seeing this?" and in a few seconds a voice echoed through the corridor

"Yes Heart, what do you suppose I should do?" the voice, which sound like a Nerd talking, asked the Heart shaped Kajin. It was then revealed that the nerd was a brain monster like creature with a green cape and he folded his arms.

"I want you to send Kotaro to Hakobe Mountain and tell him to test this new Rider that Krim has found." The monster chuckled before his body was changed from laggy red orbs structure on him. His appearance change to a Japanese man in his twenties wearing a red cloak like jacket. And had a black scarf on him.

(I'm bad at describing but you get the point!)

"I'm surprised Krim has actually found a suitable user for that Rider System." he said before changing similar to how Heart changed buy his appearance turned into brown haired man wearing glasses and had a green button up suit. "But I will be sure to inform him of this." just as he said that a young man who looked the age 18 was walking towards them he was wearing a red-button up wearing a black vest, a black tie, black hears and red and black sneakers.

"You do not need to inform me Heart-sama I will accomplish this mission you have given me with no question or answers..." he said in a very un-emotional accent he then took out a purple and silver futuristic like gun and slamed his palm at a button which people might thing is were the bullets will be coming out of.

 _ **Break Up!**_

He was enveloped by a purple energy and pieces of armor appeared around him before they merged into him, forming a monstrous Kamen Rider like armor on his body.

 **DRIVE PIT CORNER**

Le creator: Hello readers and yes I made it early because the OC that the you guys sent me where very interesting so I had to made it early just for fun!

Kaito: Hey what were suppose to be more worried is who is this A.I person.

Shinzo: Uh seriously this guy named Kotaro is your arch nemesis and you don't give a darn?!

Kaito: *Nods*

Kai: Wow so serious ok well it seems like we have already counted how many votes we have now.

Lucy = 4

Mirajane = 3

Cana = 2

Erza = 2

Le creator: Well that's some improvement hmmm I might make a treesome instead...

ALL THE OC AND FEMALE CHARACTER FROM CANON OF ALL MY FICS: WWWWWWHHHHAAATTTT!

Inner-Moka: I swear I heard you say treesome!

Akeno: Huh he did?!

Neptune: What's that?

Lex: You don't want to know Neppy...

Kai: ...Oh god maybe Moka could spilt into two and I could do a treesome with bother of her!

Inner-Moka(Blush): Know your Place Kai Keidou *Kicks Kai in the nick than runs away blushing*

Shinzo: I will kill you if you say **that** again!

Kaito: You mean two women will be my pairings?

Le creator: Yes, according to this votes you can have a treesome with Lucy and Mira since they have the highest votes so far...

Shinzo: He said it GET EM! Henshin!

 **Taka!**

 **Tora!**

 **Batta!**

 **TA-TO-BA** **TATOBA** **TA-TO-BA!**

Lex and Dax: Henshin!

 _ **CycloneJoker**_

Kai: Henshin!

On! Kamen Ride: XT

Le creator: Well I can play dirty too! *Takes out DIEnd Driver and slids card* Henshin!

KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!

*As Le creator/Diend and the Riders fought Kaito sweatdrooped*

Kaito: Well now I know how this family is like anyways leave a Review or PM for an OC Roidmude that could be used in the series because we don't like to use much from cannon.

Number/ Evolved Name:

Appearance:

Type of Roidmude (Example: Spider, Cobra, Bat or Human Roidmude hybrid):

Way to Defeat:

Human appearance (optional):

Kaito: Like last time Review or Pm now till the Next Ride!

Le creator *Shoots OOO in the chest* Ciaooooo! *Get's punched by W* UGHH...


	4. Chapter 4: Drive Ride 3

Le creator:... NOW FOR THE FIRST TIN IN HISTOIRE...

Histoire: Hey!

Le creator: oops my bad, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY OF LECREATOR STUDIOS...

Le creator: THE... REVIEW CORNER!

Doctor bisharp (Guest): Guess. will she?

Mr. unknown: Well of course! Well maybe type high speed won't but I guarantee you Type Fruits will appear!

geo hikari the 2nd: Thanks man for the OC's I only want one question did Moonlight take I mean copy the memories of Mirajane when she almost copied her looks?

Kaito: These are the Current Girl votes.

Lucy: 6

Mirajane:4

Cana:3

Erza:2

Apparently we had miscauculated the votes Gomenosai.

Le creator: Anyways Let's Go For A Ride!

Chapter 4: The Shinigami and The Rider Clash arms.

The next day, somewhere?...

The three of us were in a carriage, intending to make a visit to Mt. Hakobe. I convinced Mr Belt to let Tridoron to follow from behind to act as look out in case were being followed. Why you asked simple it could be A.I that guy maybe spying on us...

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Natsu asked sickly because of his motion sickness.

Lucy replied,"What's the big deal?" Natsu groaned then quickly covered his mouth."You and vehicles don't mix, huh? I feel bad for you in so many ways."

"Same here." Mr Belt replied with his emoji. Me and Happy nodded. Happy gritted, "What's that suppose to mean?" Ahhh nothing heheh

"Anyways, hey uh Kaito and Mr Belt." Lucy said to the two of us I blushed a little in Japan lots of people used to call me Nobunag-san, Nobunga-kun or Kaito-sama this is sorta the first time... No no no not that kinda first time!

"Why didn't you guys use your magical vehicle. They're faster than this." she asked me. Oh yeah haven't told her Tridoron had a name

"The Tridoron won't do well in that kind of snow terrain but without it near us we are un-able to use the power of the shift cars so we will leave it near were we are going," Mr Belt replied. "For now, we have to use the old-fashioned way..."

"It isn't old-fashioned," Lucy murmured quietly but I could hear her cause I'm right next to her! Come on if you want to say something quietly make sure nobody is right next to you!

(Theme song play: Surprise Drive)

As the instrumental goes on, we see Tridoron moving on the road at high speed and for few seconds changed into a part of Drives face part then to Tridoron moving again, then showing drives backside. Then to the Drive Driver showing the wheel icon. Then showing the meter bar. Then showing Drives wheel and then to him flipping the lever on the shift brace followed by drives head part appearing and his doors glowing. Finally to Tridoron's wheel moving fast and a logo appeared.

Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider

フェアリーテール仮面ライダーを駆動

Start Your Engine!

 _ **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara**_

We saw Kaito cleaning the Tridoron. Suddenly Natsu and Gray came in crashing and almost hitting Tridoron but it hit a pail instead the water hitting Erza who was walking by.

 _ **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**_

Erza got angry and attack the two with her swords while the two mages ran for their lives. Kaito then tried calming her down but got hitting the face instead and inside Tridoron, Mr. Belt sweat dropped as he saw their antics.

 _ **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**_

We saw Kaito smiling and revealing the Fairy Tail mark on his right forearm.

 _ **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**_

Then showing Kaito running from a mob of fangirls who had raised sign of pictures of Drive or himself Speed was seen at the corner of the screen and looked like he was dancing in circles.

 _ **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**_

Then to Mr Belt on his gas oil like tank mover and Tridoron in the Drive pit then folding tracks appeared behind Mr Belt and 4 Shift cars started moving in them.

 _ **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**_

Then to the Fairy Tail guild with everyone doing their usual things while the 4 shift car tracks appeared and moving around them one by one with Natsu being hit in the face by the track Gray nearly dodging it but landed on his butt then to Lucy running away from it and was saved when she accidently slipped. The shift cars then made a U turn when the scene began showing three figures.

 _ **Fire Up, Ignition**_

We see Tridoron moving in its resting place with small green light coming from the background shining.

 _ **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**_

Then showing each part of Tridoron.

 _ **Accel fumikome!**_

Then showing it ready for action when the red lights on the stand glowed.

 _ **Surprise, sekai-chu ga Drive! (It's faster than ever)**_

Inside Tridoron, Kaito flipped the Shift Car and he put the Shift Car into Shift Brace then pull the lever and transformed into Drive as scene changed into Drive dodging some attacks.

 _ **Feelin'High mezameru you na (Drivin' Show me)**_

The screen was split into three as we saw Drive changed his tire into Funky Spike, Max Flare, and Midnight Shadow and Drive began attacking the Roidmudes one by one with the tire koukan's that had appeared in the split screen.

 _ **Hajimaru unmei ni wa(Keep chasin' forever)**_

Then to all the Shift cars glowing in their respective colours and went towards a silhouette of a figure the only thing could be seen of him were his yellow visors.

 _ **Back Gear wa nai...**_

On a destroyed city we saw an army of Roidmudes being lead by Heart and Brain then shows Machine Chaser walking forwards armed with his Break Gunner.

 _ **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**_

Drive preparing his rider kick unleashing his attack anf showing it as scene changed into Kaito and the Guild members standing in front of Tridoron, smiling together as they took a picture or to be exact a painting of them all.

Meanwhile Magnolia Town somewhere at the park (Third Person POV)

A young man around 20 years old with dark blue hair with amber eyes dressed in a black jacket over a blue shirt and black jeans. And a girl who resembled Mirajane but with black highlights and wears gothic like clothes. The two of them were currently sitting on a chair in the park while the man was holding a newspaper.

STRANGE ARMORED RE-QUIP MAGE AND FIRE MAGE DESTROYS HALF OF HARGEON HARBOR!

It then switched to another sentence.

 _ **A witness addmited seeing the armored mage in red armor with a tire on him he or she escaped on a magical vehicle with six wheels.**_

"So do you think this is the person A.I mentioned Moonlight?" the man asked his... Companion.

"Yes, this is exactly what A.I described how he looked like Tamashii." the girls now know as Moonlight replied with a nod.

"Well I'm guessing Chase is going after him since he did earn himself in the paper... Lucky him." Tamashii uttered while Moonlight giggled. "But by doing that its impossible for him to not be notice by Heart and Brain. Should we go and find him before he does?" Tamashii asked helding out his hand. The Girl grabbed his hand and the man took out an object that had an aeroplane like handle for it to land and take of. Next to it was a small hangar that could git something in it below it where 2 Buttons and above it were 4 small rectangular bulb whitch could light up.

Back to the carriage...

The carriage suddenly stopped moving. "We arrived?" Finally the motion stopped, Natsu got up and yelled, "YES! IT STOPPED!"

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" the driver responded to them. Lucy pushed open the door and was stunned to see outside. It was full of snow and ice. Cold wind were already blowing to them, even the sky was cloudy.

Lucy was surprise in this extreme weather. "What in the world happened?"

They exited and began walking, with Lucy, Kaito, Mr Belt and freezing cold; the rider more than the blondie as his bodies wasn't used to such cold environment before. Lucy whined, "It's freezing! I know we're on a mountain, but it's suppose to be summer!"

"I-i-i-i-if you're f-f-f-f-f-freezing," Kaito stuttered. Mr Belt finished the sentence, "w-w-what d-do y-y-you think w-we're in?"

Then Flare jumped out of Kaito's bag "Umm what is wrong with you two its not cold here it just normal." he said honking then Spike and Shadow came out and argued.

"That's because your a Hotshot!" Spike shouted.

"What did you say perv!" Flare growled back.

"Well both of you have a point you guys really are a Hotshot and a perv!" Shadow commented.

"OH YOU SHUT UP!" the two shift cars shouted at Shadow. Then a small war between the shift cars appeared while Speed sweatdrooped.

"This blizzard definitely isn't right!" Lucy complained.

Natsu, despite being a Fire Mage, wasn't unfazed by the snow in any way, then said them, "That's what you guys get for wearing light clothes."

"You're not dressed any differently!" the two except Mr Belt who sort of fainted yelled at him.

"Give me your blanket!" Lucy shouted.

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu sighed.

Happy agreed, "Aye!"

Lucy then thought of something and said. "Hey, I know an idea!"

She took out a silver Celestial Key and chanted, "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!"

A magical seal appeared on the ground, and out came several clock gears which assembled into a humanoid grandfather clock.

Kaito, Mr Belt, Natsu, and Happy looked at the Celestial Spirit. "A clock?"

Lucy was inside the clock talking, which none of the others could make out.

"Huh, what's she saying? We can't hear." Natsu said confused.

"I'm staying here she says," the clock spoke to allow the others understand. Kaito, Mr Belt and a few of the Shift cars were now banging at the clock to be allowed in, as it appeared to be a lot warmer inside. "Let us in! We're gonna turn into popsicles if you don't!".

Lucy ignored their requests and asked "What job bought Macao to a place like this?" with the clock spirit Horologium repeating her words for everyone to understand.

Natsu replied. "He was going to subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monkey-like monster." This began to scare Lucy, stating that she "wants to go back".

"Be my guest," Natsu said and ran off with Kaito following. After a while of walking and no a single sign of life, "Macao! Are you there?" Natsu exclaimed.

He continued shouting in hopes of finding their missing guildmate. Unfortunately, his constant shouting caught the attention of a monkey-like beast. It leaped down and could've crushed Natsu if it wasn't for his dragon instincts.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy yelled.

The Vulcan had white fur and gray skin and it grinned evilly. Mr Belt and Kaito began to ignore the cold and glared at the monster. Just when the two were able to transform, the Vulcan leaped away and towards Horologium. It grabbed and looked at the stunned and afraid Lucy. "A human girl."

The monkey grabbed the clock spirit and took off, with it saying ""Help me please!" Lucy says."

The trio tried to give chase, but the Vulcan was already gone however a gun shot caught the attention of Kaito a man emerged in front of them he was wearing a red button up wearing a black vest, a black tie, black hears and black sneakers.

"Kamen Rider it time for you to die..." he said coldly and this brought confusion to Natsu and Kaito Mr Belt just gaped. "Masaka could it be!" he uttered.

The man slamed his palm at the button on the gun.

 _ **Break up!**_

He was enveloped in purple energy and pieces of armor around him before they merged into him forming a monstrous Kamen Rider like armor on his body.

"I am Mashin Chaser but to you I am the Shinigami..." he announced pointing his Gun at Kaito. Kaito gasped before he yelled at Natsu and Happy.

"You guys get out of here i'll handle this!" while clenching his fist. Natsu just stared at him blankly before laughing.

"What you think you van have all the fu-" he was cut short when Kaito glared at him with a serious experssion.

"Go after Lucy don't worry i'll handle this guy go save her now!" he shouted Natsu looked pissed for him shouting at him like that however what Kaito said was right if he stayed here who knows what would happen to Lucia... No uh Lucky... Ah is it Luigi ah never mind he had to save her now Natsu nodded at the young rider before running of.

Kaito's POV

I can't beloved it Mashin Chaser here and alive well it wouldn't a surprise if he wasn't Mr Belt is real why can't the Roidmudes be real in this would?

"So you gonna shot me know while I'm unarmed or what?" I asked him sending a glare. This guy mean business really he has stolen rider tech that enables him to use Drive's powers mainly the shift cars...

"There is no value in fighting you in your human form..." Chase said coldly.

"Sooooo I'm free to go if I don't transform?" I asked trying to escape. Well he did say he won't fight me if I don't henshin so Chance!

Then a gun shot almost hit my leg WHOH! didn't see that coming! "Eh! What gives I didn't transform yet you lied!" I pointed at him. He just stared at me and raised the Break Gunner and started shooting at me. Fortunately I dodged but he still kept shooting at me!

"I think you should transform..." Mr Belt advised me sweatdropping.

"I know I know!" I shouted dodging another bullet whoh nearly slipped there from the mountain!

Speed came out and shouted "Yosha Speedo Ikuze!" he chirped and began attacking Mashin Chaser distracting him from shooting me.

"Ok, Start Your Engine!" Mr Belt shouted I then clicked the key and the standby henshin music started. When the sound activated Speed quickly latch on the Shift Brace flipping himself.

"Henshin!" I shouted and pulled the lever.

 _ **Drive! Type Speed!**_

As the Type Speed tire appeared and attached on me I then did a fighting stance.

"Good now you shall die Kamen Rider!" he charged at me. He side kicked me and I dodged doing a counter attack then he started punching making me staggering back he shot at me multiple time and I just ran and dodged.

"This guy really is like Chase in the series! Now I wish I paid attention in Self Defense class!" I cursed to the sky. He then shot me again hitting me on the chest making sparks flying of my armor.

"Hmph your not much of challenge like the other one this would be easy..." he said walking towards me with the Break Gunner.

"Gahh cheater! Your using a Gun Oh! Silly me!" I then got back up "Let's even the odds I smirked under my helmet."

I saw Mashin Chaser tilt his head a little. I raised my hand and shouted "Handle-ken!" with that a sword appeared a little far from the mountain and it raced to me. Man I'm on fire today a lot of Drive puns danm. I grabbed it and pressed the horn.

*Honk Honk*

"Now this is what I'm talking about En garde!" I then attacked him with my left hand behind my back doing attacks like one of the three Mustketeers poking slashing and hitting making him having sparks in his violet guard. Oh I'm guessing how I now how to sword fight well let's just say its in ma blood! I then began turning the steering wheel on the hilt to prepare my attack.

 _ **Turn!**_

"Ichi!" I announced the Handle-ken began glowing slashing Mashin Chaser causing sparks. I stepped back an repeated my action.

 _ **Turn!**_

"nii!" I slash him again making more sparks and him on his knees.

 _ **U-Turn!**_

"San!" I then did a small U turn and slashed him again making him crashing through the mountain. WHAT THE WHAT HE MADE IT INTO A CAVE COOOLLL.

"Whoh I'm impressed that your crashing skill thought you how to make a small hole but big vave system in this mountain Shiningami-san" I smirked under my helmet and had the Handle-Ken on my shoulder. As I said that Mashin Chaser got up and he just laughed. "Uh what so funny?" I asked.

Mashin Chaser didn't replied bit simply took out something AH SHIT!

 _ **Tune!**_

Then mechanical bat like wings appeared on his back before so to his gunned arm and it formed into a fang like pincer.

 _ **Chaser Spider!**_

That was the Fang Spidey one of Mashin Chaser's Tune Shift cars.

I readied my sword with determination unlike Shinosuke I have experience in wielding swords so I might have a slight advantage. Both of us stared at each other and charged. We clashed our respective weapons and tried hitting each other armor unfortunately for me he was having a better time slashing at me but I was having problems because the Fang Spidey is like freaking huge dude!

At last I was brought on my knees and he executed his final attack.

 _ **Full Break!**_

Then the E-circular imparts energy into the Fang Spidey

 _ **Execution! Spider!**_

Just when he was about to launch his attack a blur appeared and stopped him and making sparks out of his violet guard and Fang Spidey whoh niceeeee!

The blur then appeared to be an armored person hmm who is that wait let me see. He has white and blue like armor black colored visors which almost looked like mine except it's black... And also on his was two like aeroplane fins which were small. I then saw there was some sort of minin aeroplane on his back but there was one wing. He also had a weird belt with a lever and a cockpit.

"It's you the other one..." Mashin chaser said with an emotionless voice.

"So sorry I was late the sky was crowded with birds." The strange armored warrior exclaimed. "Oh hey Drive mind if I Fly in the picture?" He asked. How does he know my rider name.

"Uh sorry but who are you?" I asked him.

"On little ol me well I'm Aero Kamen Rider Aero Ready for take of!" He answered with a peace sign.

To be continued...

Drive Pit Corner

Le creator:Oh shit seems like Mashin Chaser is gonna have to deal with two Kamen Riders now! Also thanks for the OC geo I really appreciate it!

Kaito: But the question still stands who is A.I?

Le creator: Your right! OK I'll do something special for you my readers if you can guess who A.I is I'll give you a cookie!

Mr Belt: I think it better if the one who guessed who A.I is will have a special sneek peak of the chapter after A.I identity is reaveald.

Kaito: Yup better do that.

Le creator: But a cookie is better!

Kai: No cookies. Besides how are you gonna give them a cookie?

Le creator: 0-0

Kai,Mr Belt and Kaito: -_-

Le creator: Anyways check this out!

Shift Speed

Based on a sports car: This shift car allows Drive to transform into his main form Type Speed, granting him acceleration capabilities that enable him to move and attack at high velocities.

Shift Max Flare

, Based on a flaming hotrod: This shift car allows Drive to gain the Max Flare Tire, granting him fire-enhanced abilities. By itself, it can attack by igniting the tracks it spawn with intense fire, which can also boost the attacks of the other Shift Cars.

Shift Funky Spike

Based on a spiky hotrod: This shift car allows Drive to gain the Funky Spike Tire, enabling him to either shoot spikes or impale enemies on the Shift Tire. By itself, it can attack by slamming itself into enemies while extending its spikes.

Shift Midnight Shadow

Based on a ninja hotrod:This shift car allows Drive to gain the Midnight Shadow Tire, granting him enhanced stealth capabilities that enable him to duplicate himself and the ability to throw energy shuriken. By itself, it can attack by shooting energy shuriken and creating copies of itself.

Shift Justice Hunter

Based on a police car: This shift car allows Drive to gain the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping him with the Justice Cage to either protect himself or trap enemies. By itself, it can generate low barriers resembling Justice Cages to trip over its prey. As befitting a policeman, it has a very orderly personality and comes into conflict with the reckless Massive Monster, but in the end cares for it very much.

Shift Dream Vegas

Based on a limousine: This shift car allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Tire, equipping him with the Drum Shields to either protect himself or merge with the Shift Tire for the finisher. By itself, it can attack by shooting playing cards.


	5. Chapter 5: Drive Ride 4

Le creator: Hey I'm back with another Chapter also for Drive The fairy tail kamen rider... *eats Helheim Fruit and turns into an Overlord* I'm giving you a warning NO an absolutely no OC RIDER OR ROIDMUDES THAT ARE GOOD! OR ALL OF YOU WILL SUFER NOW TO THE CHAPTER!

Le creators Girlfriend: Well looks like I need to find the golden fruit than turn me into the first woman so I can turn LC into the first man so we can live happily ever after~!

Le creator: Wow ahh id love that...*blush*

Le creators Girlfriend: ...So he can never cheat on me ever again! ^_^ :)

Le creator: Yes I have a Yandere girlfriend deal with it at least she isn't Gasai Yuno...

Le creators Girlfriend: OHH! Maybe I should be her instead maybe that will help you to not cheat on me!

Le creator: ...

Le creators Girlfriend: ^O^

Le creator: ...

Le creators Girlfriend: ^O^

Le creator: ...

Le creators Girlfriend: ^O^

Le creator: AHHH SCREW IT, GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! *Jumps in lava*

Kaito:Wait didn't happened already?

Le Creator and his Girlfriend: Uhhhh...

Mr Belt: Seriously...

Chapter 5: RIDERS & ROIMUDES! AND THE LULLABY OF DEATH!

"oh little ol me I'm Aero Kamen Rider Aero Ready for take of!" he answered with a peace sign

Everyone was silent and a sound of a cricket was heard. A tumbleweed passed by...

"Umm seriously... Aero, Why not Sky or Winger maybe Skylar but seriously Aero...

"I sort of agree with Drive now that he has mentioned it..." Mashin Chaser added nodding.

Suddenly Aero fell down on his knees with despair... "I didn't asked for this name it was just given by A.I!" he shouted pointing to the inoccent sky which was not guilty... Mr Belt's eyes widened then it turn into a sweatdrop joined by Drive and Surprisingly Mashin Chaser...

As the instrumental goes on, we see Tridoron moving on the road at high speed and for few seconds changed into a part of Drives face part then to Tridoron moving again, then showing drives backside. Then to the Drive Driver showing the wheel icon. Then showing the meter bar. Then showing Drives wheel and then to him flipping the lever on the shift brace followed by drives head part appearing and his doors glowing. Finally to Tridoron's wheel moving fast and a logo appeared.

Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider

フェアリーテール仮面ライダーを駆動

Start Your Engine!

 _ **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara**_

We saw Kaito cleaning the Tridoron. Suddenly Natsu and Gray came in crashing and almost hitting Tridoron but it hit a pail instead the water hitting Erza who was walking by.

 _ **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**_

Erza got angry and attack the two with her swords while the two mages ran for their lives. Kaito then tried calming her down but got hitting the face instead and inside Tridoron, Mr. Belt sweat dropped as he saw their antics.

 _ **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**_

We saw Kaito smiling and revealing the Fairy Tail mark on his right forearm.

 _ **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**_

Then showing Kaito running from a mob of fangirls who had raised sign of pictures of Drive or himself Speed was seen at the corner of the screen and looked like he was dancing in circles.

 _ **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**_

Then to Mr Belt on his gas oil like tank mover and Tridoron in the Drive pit then folding tracks appeared behind Mr Belt and 4 Shift cars started moving in them.

 _ **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**_

Then to the Fairy Tail guild with everyone doing their usual things while the 4 shift car tracks appeared and moving around them one by one with Natsu being hit in the face by the track Gray nearly dodging it but landed on his butt then to Lucy running away from it and was saved when she accidently slipped. The shift cars then made a U turn when the scene began showing three figures.

 _ **Fire Up, Ignition**_

We see Tridoron moving in its resting place with small green light coming from the background shining.

 _ **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**_

Then showing each part of Tridoron.

 _ **Accel fumikome!**_

Then showing it ready for action when the red lights on the stand glowed.

 _ **Surprise, sekai-chu ga Drive! (It's faster than ever)**_

Inside Tridoron, Kaito flipped the Shift Car and he put the Shift Car into Shift Brace then pull the lever and transformed into Drive as scene changed into Drive dodging some attacks.

 _ **Feelin'High mezameru you na (Drivin' Show me)**_

The screen was split into three as we saw Drive changed his tire into Funky Spike, Max Flare, and Midnight Shadow and Drive began attacking the Roidmudes one by one with the tire koukan's that had appeared in the split screen.

 _ **Hajimaru unmei ni wa(Keep chasin' forever)**_

Then to all the Shift cars glowing in their respective colours and went towards a silhouette of a figure the only thing could be seen of him were his yellow visors.

 _ **Back Gear wa nai...**_

On a destroyed city we saw an army of Roidmudes being lead by Heart and Brain then shows Machine Chaser walking forwards armed with his Break Gunner. Then Aero Flying by with Moonlight behind him.

 _ **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**_

Drive preparing his rider kick unleashing his attack anf showing it as scene changed into Kaito and the Guild members standing in front of Tridoron, smiling together as they took a picture or to be exact a painting of them all.

"Wait... What am I doing..." Points Break Gunner at Drive "You tricked me Drive..." Mashin Chaser realized.

"Well tricking you wasn't the plan but... Hey at least it stalled you!" Drive grinned pointing his Handle-Ken towards Mashin Chaser. Suddenly Two Roidmudes apeared with the number 026 and 062 on them. 026 looked like a Bat while 062 was a Spider. Aero Rose up and took out something from his back and a giant Bow which almost looked like the Sonic Arrow from Gaim except it was modeled after and Aircraft and had a cockpit on it side too. He shot at the three Roidmudes before looking to Drive.

"Word of advice you should leave Chase to me you deal those unexpected guest of ours..." He said simply before running towards Mashin Chaser. Drive just followed his orders because he knew without his Type Wild Shift Car he can't stand one to one to Chase and if he wanted to change now he couldn't he wasn't fired up yet because his a little scared he could have died! Unfortunately that thought still lingered in the boys mind.

 _ **(With Aero)**_

Aero began slashing his Bow or better Known ass the Sonic Wing which made sense because the blades on it almost resembled wings. Chase blocked with his Fang Spidey and thrust it towards him. Aero nearly got hit but fortune was on his side he did a backflip and shoot an energy arrow at Mashin Chaser making sparks fly of him. Aero then removed his Turbine Craft in his Driver Bay and replaced it with a different one which looked almost like glass.

 _ **Turbine Koukan! Stealth Winder!**_

Suddenly the wing at Aero back suddenly folded on his back and refolded itself showing his new wing which was transparent and for some odd reason it still looked like glass.

Aero then suddenly Disappeared and reapperead behind Chase slashing him from behind this process repeated many times until he had been slashed by Mashin Chasers Fang Spidey. Mashin Chaser grunted before smashing the ground making a temporary icy fog which blinded Aero for a moment when the fog cleread out you could see that Chase had disappeared. Aero sighed before heading back to check on Drive.

 _ **(With Drive)**_

Kaito POV

OK I was freaking scared I almost died! What was I thinking I should have run when I got the chance I knew that I couldn't stand one on one to Mashin Chaser without using Wild! But my cockyness got the best of me! I slashed at 026 who tried to punch me I ducked and Sideswiped him making him fall down on the ground. I stabbed the Handle-Ken on the ground and shouted...

"Taxi!"

"Yup yup I'm in my way Drive-Sama don't forget to pay your fee though!" A yellow Shift Car which looked like a Taxi came and I grabbed it. This little Shift Car here is Dimension Cab and this guy can do one simple thing.

 _ **Tire Koukan!**_

My Type Speed tire was then replaced with a yellow one with black small patterns on it.

 _ **Dimension Cab!**_

The sound of a fee being paid was heared.

Then simply the tire split in half making me um headless and one armed on my body while the rest uh you get the point! I headed towards 026 while the rest of me fought with 062 with my leg and arm OK that didn't sound very right... I ducked down and grabbed 026's Leg and Spin around like crazy making me and 026 running in circles it hre him of making him hit 062 making both of them fall on each other. I quickly reatach myself to my body and quickly switch tires.

 _ **Tire Koukan! Dream Vegas!**_

Instead of the Drum shields coming to my hands it attached on my tire with the Vegas Tire. It spinned around like a slot machine on my body and also... OUCHHHHHH!

 _ **Full Throttle! Vegas!**_

As all three tires stopped at 777 making millions of coins (there not real though so you can't use them) soaring towards the two Roidmudes making them explode as well as their Cores. Well I gotta say my first fight with Roidmudes was too easy probably cause I'm gifted hahaha!

I then saw Aero walking towards me he then began taking out his umm Plane? Out of his driver?

 _ **Delicatus adpulsu!**_

The driver announce as light inglufied him and his armor was undone, I did the same by taking out Vegas and pressing the button.

When I looked at his civilian form he looked like he was one year older than me also he had dark blue hair with amber eyes dressed in a black jacket over a blue shirt and black jeans. Well for some odd reason I think his not from the world of Drive at least his driver is since even though I haven't watch the other episodes of Drive I have seen one of the movies which was the Gaim and Drive movie. Yes I know why would you do that! But I have a problem I love movies so if there is a Rider movie I just watch it like "Eh who cares!". Luppin was cool I wonder if his going to appear in the series not like I can watch it since Earthland is not Japan or My world to be exact. As I was saying the Side Rider was suppose to be a guy on a Motorcycle his armor also looked like a biker so this guy is definitely new...

" Hi I'm Tamshii Shouta also known as Kamen Rider Aero and you must Drive right." I just looked at him with a like WTF?

"Ugh isn't it a bit weird that your name is the TAMASHII combo in OOO?" I asked what he has the name Tamashii of course I would say that!

"Ahahaha yeah I get that a lot in a Japan but don't worry I'm not angry I was also shocked too when the movie came out." He waved it of smiling. Well at least his not like Kaito oh you must be confused what I meant was Baron. Kaito is his civilian name.

"Oh anyways My Name is Kaito Nobunaga pleasure to make your acquaintance." I shook his hand.

"And I am Mr Belt." Mr Belt introduced himself while still on my waist. Tamashi suddenly jawdropped.

"Did-did your Driver just SPOKE!" he freaked out pointing at Mr Belt. I just looked at him with an anyyoed look.

"Uh seriously? You didn't know..." Mr Belt just made a Sweatdrop emoji and my Shift cars Fell anime Style they were on my shoulders by the way.

"Oh sorry A.I said that your Driver could talk I didn't believe her though damn I should have watch KR Drive when I had the chance but I thought it was boring..." Don't worry man I thought that too your not the only guy.

"Anyways you might have notice that I know A.I right?" I nodded I was eager to know who A.I is he or she is going to give me some answers to how does he/she know me. "Well she would like to meet you so would you follow me?"

"Uh sure but oh no Natsu and Lucy I need to get back to them." I quickly realized.

"Do not worry Kaito I will send Speed to inform them of your absence meeting A.I know is very important since now we know about the Roidmudes here now." Me Belt stopped me and I saw Speed on the folding tracks quickly heading towards Natsu's direction I then looked at Tamashii and nodded.

 **A Few Days Later...**

Third Person Pov

It had been a few days when Kaito encountered Mashin Chaser and meet Aero. Kaito had meet A.I and was shocked finding out who he or she is. Right now Kaito and Cana are having a beer drinking competition for some unknown reason. Each of the Fairy Tail members were shouting their Names, Kaito of course was drunk but he kept drinking and drinking and drinking... Cana was smirking the whole time Kaito could never stand against her he could collapse at any minute now however what made her a little confused was why was he still wearing Mr Belt.

Suddenly Kaito shouted "I can't do it! Now Mr Belt!" He shouted at his partner. "Do we really have to do this?" Mr Belt asked. Kaito nodded crazily because of his drunkness. Suddenly a sudden energy was relesed and everyone was moving slowly in time except Kaito who had his head on the table and suddenly the Shift Cars were emptying the Tank holding the beer for the competition and they placed it in a giant tank carried By Rumble Dump, Massive Monster, Spin Mixer and Some new shift cars in Kaito's arsenal. Hooking Wrecker,Rolling Gravity and Deco Traveller.

Hunter came out and shouted "Hut hut Get moving! Operation Beer Remover must succed!" He shouted. The Shift Cars activated their sirens in acknowledgement. Soon the tank was empty and The Shift Cars got rid of the tank and dragged Kaito on the container making him drowsy in the process. The energy then dissapered making everyone move normally.

"What just happen?!" Natsu asked

"I felt like I was Frozen in time..." Gray added.

"That a lot coming from an ice wizard like you Ice Queen!" Natsu taunted. "What did you say Flame Breath!" Gray growled back both of them headbutting each other. Lucy sweatdropped but then looked back to Kaito and gasped.

"Guys look!" She shouted. Both of the male Wizards looked at were she pointed and had wide eyes. They saw Kaito on the tank with its contents empty everyone jawdropped even Cana. Kaito had just beaten her somehow. The folding tracks appeared and Mad Doctor came. "Make way the Doctor is going through!" She quickly attached to the Shift Brace and Flipped herself. The Tire came flying to Kaito's position and began its work. With a three simple shoots Kaito suddenly Raise up and began singing. "Ei En Oh! Ei En Oh! Rise Your Flag!" While dancing a little. Everyone there sweatdropped while the girls just giggled.

Kaito then reclaimed his composure somehow he was not drunk anymore. He stared at everyone with a confused face while behind his head he was grinning from wickedly. "Uh did I win?"

"Yeah you won!" Natsu grinned placing his shoulder on his back everyone else cheered for Kaito's Victory even though she lost Kaito won fair and square... Not

"Told Ya he would win." Wakaba who was part of the guild said to Macao another guild member who turns out to the Vulcan from before except he was posses he didn't do it on purpose.

"Yeah yeah..." Macao muttered handing him 100 jewels.

"Now that's a real man Kaito you defeated a woman ha-ha!" Elfman cheered. While Kaito just nodded with a sweatdrop.

"Congratulations!" Lucy smiled at Kaito who blushed red behind him Mirajane was just smiling... Smiling with a face of a matchmaker to be exact.

"I didn't know how you did it but nice job" commented Gray. Mr Belt looked at him and said "Says the guy with no clothes...". Gray looked at himself "Ah Dammit!" Everyone laughed along with the Shift Cars

 **A few minutes later**

The members of Team Natsu were sitting and enjoying drinks with each other except Kaito who just ate a sandwich. Mirajane was busy serving table to table to everyone their drinks while many other pretty sexy ladies (Le Creators Girlfriend: Ehem..) Correction girls were also doing the samea newbie just defeated Cana they thought and looked at Kaito everyone else were just talking,shouting and joking around with each other.

Gray then looked at Kaito "So when you gonna fight me. And it's not a drinking competition right now, I want the real deal" Natsu then interrupted "Hey No way his suppose to fight me!"

"You did fight him and you lost."

"What did you say Ice Queen!?"

"You heard me Flame Breath!" The two guys headbutted each other.

Kaito and Lucy just laughed nervously. "So Kaito where were you the past few days?" Lucy asked the wielder of Drive's power.

"Oh just helping out here and there I also got some jewels in the process Uh Vegas!" He answered and called for Vegas who came after being called.

"What is it Kaito-sama?" Vegas asked looking at the two teens or young adults to be precise.

"How much cash do we have?"

"Let me see... 100,000 Jewels enough for a month of food,drinks and other things. Suddenly Lucy had a really cute smile which made Kaito blush redder then Tridoron.

"Um Kaito would you mind giving some jewles to little ol me." She pouted. Kaito just stared at her with a blank face and with no blush Mr Belt also had a blank emoji.

"Your trying to seduce me are you? So I can give you my jewels..." He looked at her with a disappointed sigh.

"Wh-what are you talking about I'm not trying to seduce you!" Lucy panicked. Kaito just stared at her and shook his head.

"Yup you were I'm not stupid you know... I was ALWAYS seduced by girls where I came from except a choosen few though..." He said looking at the amulet on his neck and placed it on the table. Lucy then took the amulet and opened it, there was a picture of Kaito as a young man and on the other side was a girl with long auburn hair wearing a sundress and hat. She looked back at Kaito who had had a small frown. She gasped might have figured out what happened.

"She wasn't my girlfriend at first though... We were friends... Best friends well since childhood though..." Kaito continued chuckling a little but still with his sad expression. "One day I was supposed to have an arranged marriage with one of my parents trade partners because to make my family's company more improved and as a side of friendship... Fortunately my father wasn't that kinda a bastard he refused but he had no choice so he had to unless I found myself a decent girlfriend! *Hehehe* 3 months were given for me to find one and as some sad stories I never found the perfect night but somehow on the night before my arranged marriage was about to be decided she came and confessed to me well sorta she was talking in riddles however the next day I realized what she meant that's when I accepted her feelings and we became a couple however..." He said with a sigh. "On the the we had our first date God had other plans and accident met with us and severely injured me but not her she was killed..." He continued with some tears coming out some of the Shift Cars on the table began to tear up somehow?

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to make you remember about that old wound I'm so sorry." She apologized also with some tears in her eyes. She understood everything he said about the arranged marriage an all but most importantly his long lost love...

"Hey don't be its not your fault at all the one to be blamed for was the guy who was driving." He waved it of, Speed hopped on Kaito's shoulder and asked "Uh weren't you the one who was driving and you were taking selfies?"

"Why you little! I did it before we drove of came here you little car!" He chased after Speed who drove away in fear.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle even though he had talked about his old wound like that he could still be happy. Kaito was a very nice man she regretted trying to seduce him but seeing him like this she was just happy it seems that he had moved on with his life even if it meant taking something that was dear to you. Lucy then looked at Mirajane and asked "Oh yeah we're is the Master Makrov Mira?"

"Oh his at a regulae with the other Guild masters after you returned from your job a few hours ago." She answered Lucy's eyes widened and remembered her problem she was running out of money! To pay for her Rent although she did get another Zodaic Key though.

Kaito then head back to the table and asked "A regular meeting?"

"Well, all the Guild Masters around here get together regularly for a meeting to share their reports. It's not the same as council meeting though." She answered Kaito was still confused.

" _ **Pardon**_ , _**Mademoiselle**_ ; please can you please explain to me?" Kaito quickly covered his mouth realizing he said some of foreign language to her. Fortunately nobody noticed or either cared.

"Reedus may I borrow your Light Pen?" Mirajane asked a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair.

"Oui" Reedus responded handing a normal-looking, light-colured pen with an arched clip, with its end adorned in a small sphere, to the barmaid.

Its most distinctive trait is its glowing nib, which is light.

The Light Pen was a tool that enables the user to write in the air around them. Mirajane started to draw out a graph to explain things to new recruits. "The top members are the ten members of the Magic Council, who are connected to the government. Their job is to keep order in everything that goes on in the world of magic. So if there is any crime, they are supposed to punish that guilty party and pass judgment. Directly below the council is the organization of guild masters called Guild Master League. They circulate below the council and smooth out connection among guild of that area and keep us all united. It's quite a tough job. Isn't it?" She explained.

"Wow! I had no idea that all guilds were even inter-connected." Lucy commented at the revelation.

"It's really important to keep other guilds in a cooperative manner because if you are not careful…" Mirajane stated, before interrupted by Natsu who lit a fire on his finger tip; a dark and sinister look was on his face.

"Dark forces will come and get you!" Natsu finished dramatically, coming up from behind the blonde.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy shrieked hiding behind the bearer of Drive, while Natsu laughed whole heartedly. Kaito face heated up due to the sudden contact, but he managed to maintain his composure.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Natsu kept laughing.

"Quit being such a jerk!" Lucy yelled, frightened.

"It's true though. There is a dark force that does exist. The Dark Guild!" Mirajane nodded and written something on the chart which showed the words 'Dark Guild'. "They are wizards who don't belong to any of the league since they are constantly involved in crime and illegal activity." She explained.

"Really?" Kaito asked surprised, earning another nod from the barmaid.

"Come on Lucy. Pick up a job already for us." Natsu urged, interrupting any further conversation.

"Since when did I agreed to work along with you and your cat?" Lucy frowned.

"Hey, we were supposed to be a team here. You, Kaito, Mr Belt, Happy and me!" Natsu flashed his teeth widen

"Yeah! Natsu had picked up the job last time and since you didn't accompany us, its Lucy turns to choose." Happy chirped with another fish in his mouth.

"Forget it! I don't think I ever wanted to be your team member or I was ever really one. You two just needed a blonde girl to deal with that maniac." Lucy huffed.

"Totally untrue." Natsu argued before another broad smile appeared on his face, "I chose you because you were cool, Lucy."

"Who could have blamed them for not being warned to not team up with a sick pervert like him?" Gray commented from other side, grabbing other attentions.

"Where your clothes, Gray?" Cana pointed out who was sitting along, causing the dark haired mage to jump with fright of being in his boxers again.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Gray murmured clearly annoyed.

"Seriously?" Kaito wondered aloud.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted at the raven haired wizard. Immediately, Gray's black eyes sharpened in anger as he and Natsu lock horns, a menacing aura of fire and ice spread over the two boys.

"Are you telling me to shut up, fire boy?" Gray retorted angrily.

"Yeah! You talk too much for a guy." Natsu countered back with a growl.

"That's my business." Gray shot back.

"Now it's mine too." Natsu growled.

"Says who?" Gray snapped back.

"They are at it again." Mr Belt commented with a sweat drop racing down his face. He had already adapted to their childish behavior to some extent. Now he doesn't get affected by their bickering at all as much as he used to.

Suddenly, Loke popped out of nowhere and started flirting with the blonde girl. "Lucy, how about you and I form a team of love? Tonight just the two of us." He suggested, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"What?" Lucy questioned back.

"You truly look dazzling. I needed these glasses to even look at you." Loke added smoothly, finger press to the roof of his glasses and smiling. "Otherwise, I would have gone blind."

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy mumbled, clearly annoyed but maintained a fake smile as Loke's eyes look to the flash at her Gate Keys. Shock rush through the young mage's body and his coolness was replaced with fright. "Y-You're a Celestial Mage?"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned again, surprised by Loke's choice of actions. First he was flirting with her, now afraid of her? That was a whiplash of emotions.

"Yep. She even has fish in there." Happy commented, popping from behind him.

"You tricked on me!" Loke screamed in shock, as if his heart was breaking, tears in his eyes and he ran away like a drama queen shouting, "Sorry, but things aren't going to work out between us."

"What? We even haven't started yet?" Lucy said, confused by such behavior. Kaito facepalmed as he saw Loke ran from Lucy, Seriously at first Loke tried seducing Lucy she looked like she wanted to resist but she sounded like she wanted to Date him so much! If she wanted a Date she could just Date me! Wait what!?

"Why is he all avoiding me like that?" Lucy whined.

"Don't worry Lucy! Loke has got some issues with Celestial wizards. There is a rumor of him being involved with two of them previously." Mirajane explained smiling.

"Yeah, I figured! That take cares…" Before Lucy could finish, the pink haired Dragon Slayer was sent flying into her and caused the two to topple to the ground.

"You alright?" Mirajane asked concerned.

"Natsu, would you and Gray just knock it off? You almost killed her." Kaito shouted, totally pissed off with his right hand on the key of Mr Belt.

"And will you get off of me, Natsu?" Lucy yelled, straining in pain.

"He asked for it. I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't insulted me." Gray stated, folding his arm upon his naked chest.

"Gray, your clothes…?" Cana reminded him again, causing him to growl in frustration.

Natsu rose back to face the raven haired wizard once more. "You're the one who started insulting me, droopy eyes."

"Oh yeah… You were the one who shouted at me, right squinty?" Gray retorted, again locking his horns with Natsu.

"Talking underpants…!" Natsu countered growling in anger.

"Dimwit…!" Gray snapped back.

"What are they? In third grade?" Lucy remarked while Kaito's sweat dropped.

"No! Third graders are more mature than these two." Me Belt corrected. Many of the guild looked at the two arguing mages and after hearing the former human, they laughed. Kaito also wasn't able to suppress his laughter. Just then, Loke came bursting into the guild, now more panic stricken then before. It was like his reaction to Lucy was merely nothing. "This is bad! Someone is coming guys!"

The whole guild fell silent. Kaito hadn't felt the guild getting this quiet since Makarov had entered the guild as the size of a giant. But that was because they were all fighting, mostly Natsu, Gray, Loke, Cana and Elfman.

"Why everybody gotten so silent suddenly?" Kaito questioned confused. Speed hoped on his head "Same here." He added.

"It's Erza! She's on her way here!" Loke confirmed to the guild. Everyone was shocked, screamed, and a little startled. Natsu and Gray were also panic stricken too; both lost their anger immediately.

"Erza? Who's she?" Kaito asked again.

"Is that the same Erza, Natsu mentioned before?" Lucy questioned facing the barmaid.

"Yes, she is definitely considered as the finest and deadly wizard around here in Fairy Tail." Mirajane explained, still bearing the same pleasant smile on her face.

"That must be her!" Levy whispered.

"That's Erza footsteps." Wakaba stated.

"I think she is on her way here" Macao mumbled under his breath.

"What a reaction? I can almost imagine what she looks like." Lucy wondered and predicted her to be some sort of a demon.

"Scary?" Speed guessed, getting positive nod from Lucy while Mr Belt was surprised at the sight of others shaking like leaf.

The sound of boots hitting the wood floor was heard as someone entered the building. Slamming a large object that resembled a big horn to the ground, shaking the guild a little stood a young woman no older than nineteen. She had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender figure and large breasts. She was wearing an armor consists of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulder guards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side is a yellow cross with the edge pointing downwards, having the shape of a heart and a red Fairy Tail mark behind it. In addition, the armor's waist guard is composed of three plates, each held up by a simple belt. Her Fairy Tail stamp was blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. She was Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Re-quip Magic.

"Whoa! She is pretty. She kinda reminds me of my sister now." Kaito murmured awestruck. He wasn't able to understand, why everybody feared her so much. She is really pretty and very beautiful, maybe not as much as Mirajane but still. He shook his head to clear these new thoughts originating in his mind.

"Is Master around here, Mirajane?" Erza questioned sounding deadly serious.

"Welcome back! Master has gone for a meeting." Mirajane greeted.

"I see!" Erza hummed calmly before her attention was grabbed by a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering the sides of his face; he has dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. He is Max Alors, another Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who is in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people.

"Miss Erza! What do you have with you?" He asked, pointing behind her.

"The horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza explained, "Do you have a problem with it?" She questioned giving him a hard glare.

"No… No… No!" Max waved his arm frantically. The Driver and Rider (A/N in case of confusion its Mr Belt and Kaito) was surprised by the fear, everybody shown toward her. Even the horn she was carrying was almost double of her size. Just how big could that monster have been? Heck…How powerful she must have been to carry that horn so easily?

"Think she had heard about the Mt' Hakobe incident by now?" Cana whispered.

"Oh great! She will get me now." Macao murmured getting afraid as well as sweating slightly.

"She is far from what I had imagined." Lucy mumbled under her breathe.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked, hearing the blonde.

"I thought she would be some kind of big monster." Lucy admitted slyly.

"Not even close. She's beautiful." Kai confessed before his confession was again drawn back to the red head wizard.

"Listen up!" Erza announced, causing the guild to snap into focus "I have been hearing lots of rumor when I was away that some wizards from Fairy Tail keep getting into trouble. Master might forgive you for your fault, but I won't tolerate it."

She turned to Cana as the brunette drinker was chugging on another barrel of alcohol. "Cana…Stop drinking in such an undignified manner!" Immediately, she stopped drinking and dropped down the barrel.

"Vijeeter…!" Erza continued, getting the attention of a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes. He was wearing a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

"Yes?" Vijeeter spoke in fright.

"Take your Dance outside of the guild." Erza ordered. With her back still turned, she caught the attention to Wakaba. "Wakaba! Quit dropping cigarette butts on the table."

"Nab!" She yelled getting the attention of an extremely tall, heavily muscular man. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. He has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. He has tribal look to his clothing consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Stop standing in front of the Request Board and pick up a job already!" Erza exclaimed. "Macao!" She then grabbed the said wizard's attention.

Macao stiffened guessing for the worst. When Erza didn't say anything, he frightened more as he begged, "Please say something!"

"Seriously? Is he really begging her to say something? Weird!" Max Flare wondered appearing on the table..

"I will let you slide for now. For all your sakes I won't say another word." Erza sighed.

"I think she already said plenty enough. Is she guild's disciplinarian or something?" Lucy whispered to the barmaid.

"That's Erza for you" Happy chimed in.

"Well, she sure has a sour and bitter tongue but she doesn't seem that threatening. Then why is everyone around scared of her?" Lucy wondered.

"Threats can never be measured by appearance." Kaito answered for the barmaid, "I have learned that the hard way." 'And you got to give the regards to my sis then...' He thought

"Are Natsu and Gray around here?" Erza asked suddenly.

"Aye! Here!" Happy chirped pointing in the direction of two where they were hugging each other and had their arms warped around each other like best of the buddies.

"Traitor!" Both murmured in unison, glaring daggers at the blue cat.

"Hey Erza! Just having a little fun around here." Gray stated nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu squealed in agreement.

"Natsu behaving just like Happy." Lucy cried out in disbelief.

"I see. It really nice to see you become best of friends, despite both of your share of differences." Erza commented sounding pleased to see that.

"We are not exactly really 'best of friends' too much." Gray corrected nervously.

"Aye!" Natsu again agreed in unison.

"I had never seen Natsu act like this way." Kaito wondered amazed, how much they fear the redhead. "Why they are acting like this?"

"That's because Natsu once challenged Erza for a fight and was beaten to a pulp." Mirajane answered.

"Natsu beaten to a pulp?" Kaito repeated in disbelief; although he sorta defeated him but he caught Natsu totally of guard.

"She did the exact same thing to Gray when she caught him walking around naked." Macao grinned.

"And she did same thing to Loke when he tried to flirt with her. He was almost got killed. Got what he deserved." Cana added in.

Kaito's sweat dropped just by hearing stories about her. She may look pretty, but she seemed to be a time bomb from the inside.

"Natsu…Gray…I have a favor to ask." Erza announced and continued not waiting for a reply. "Right after I finished my mission, I heard some disturbing news. I know this is some matter for master to decide but I want to settle it quickly as soon as possible. So I decided to deal with it myself. I will also needed assistance on this mission. Are you willing to help me?" She asked."Huh?" Both said in unison. The guild was silent again. Erza was asking their help? That was rare. She was only known for working alone and for her terrific skill in battle.

"What kind of mission you are talking about Erza?" Mirajane asked politely.

"Dark Guild!" Erza stated while the bearer of Drive eyes narrowed.

"Then I would like you to take Kaito too." Mirajane suggested, pointing toward the said duo. She knew Erza doesn't ask for help if matter won't be so serious.

"I am willing to help if this is important as you sound." Kaito admitted. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly feeling aching in his stomach.

"Hmmm!" Erza pondered "I wanted only powerful wizard to accompany me…" She tried to say before being interjected by the brunette hero.

"You won't have to worry about that." Kaito interrupted. He didn't know why but he really wanted to go on this mission now.

It was the first time; anyone had dared to interrupt Erza when she was speaking. Her eyes narrowed at the newbie hero but he didn't flinch much to her surprise.

"What's he doing?" Cana whispered.

"Is he already wanted to be beaten to pulp?" Wakaba commented grinning widely.

"You all better get ready then. We will be leaving early in the morning tomorrow." Erza nodded not removing her eyes from the blonde.

'So we are a team now?' Gray thought, looking at his rival.

'Me and him?' Natsu thought returning the glare.

'I never imagined they all would be working together. That could mean…The best and strongest team of Fairy Tail has born. 'Mirajane wondered amazed and surprised.

Erza was one of the most powerful S-Class mages in Fairy Tail and the most skilled warrior. Then there is Natsu. As hotheaded he was, he has shown great potential. Gray too has shown tremendous growth. Then there was Kaito and Mr Belt, about whom no one knew anything about but when both their skill's combined they form a very powerful armor that could even Surrpase Erza. Was this really the most powerful team, a guild ever had.

Erza suddenly stopped and looked at Kaito. "Before that may I ask what kind of magic do you use?" Kaito froze he had no idea what to tell them they wouldn't believe his armor not being magic because Mr Belt tried telling them so what was the closest thing to his um armor?.

Behind him at the Bar Mira was smiling mischievesly and looked at Erza. "Well your in luck Erza Kaito is also a Re-Quip mage. Plus his single~" Kaito had a exclamation mark on him but he resisted because never hit girl even if they are just playing with ya or even if their your sister if she does anything and I mean anything...

"Hmm you can also summon an armor or maybe is it a weapon?" Erza asked the unarmored warrior.

"Well let's just say My abilities are quite unique and confusing but also useful in any aspect." He got out his arms. Speed apperead on Kaito's shoulders and head with his companions.

"You said it I'm the fastest one their is!" Speed chirped earning wide eyes from Erza. "Fire might not be that unique but at least I'm good at somethings!" Flare added, Erza eyes widened more. "I am Funky Spike who cares if I'm unique!?" Spike said, Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Unique and useful I don't care all of us are the same..." Shadow claimed. Erza suddenly looked at Kaito. "Talking Toys huh what's next a talking belt?" Mr Belt then answered "Why yes because a talking belt is talking to you." Erza then looked at Mr Belt on Kaito's waist and looked back at him "I'm guessing this are your weapons since even though they look like a child's plaything they can be used to fight because who would use toys for magic."

 _ **(In another dimension...)**_

A girl with long pink pigtails sneezed.

 _ **(Back to the present)**_

Kaito nodded while some shift cars were offended by it but Mr Belt god them to calm down somehow. Erza then asked Kaito "Well would you mind me seeing how you do well in a fight with your magic?"

"Sure who I'm fighting?" He flexed his arms

"Me..." Erza claimed and everyone in the guild froze except for Kaito and some members. Kaito then looked to the frozen members "I'm dead aren't I?" The Frozen members nodded slowly and Kaito whispered "Shit Nuggets..." And orange coloured looking Shift car was on the second floor and looked at all of it.

Drive Pit Corner

Le Creator: Kaito met A.I but A.I's identity isn't revealed yet!

Le Creator's Gifriend: Yup so you readers better get finding it out soon also Erza is going to fight Kaito wonder what will happen my dear?

Le Creator: That would be telling fair maiden now let us grab a cake for _**DRIVE THE FAIRY TAIL KAMEN RIDER**_ has been chosen for Kamen Rider Chrome community that he made and guess what? they were no staff members but him!

Le Creator's Girlfriend:Yipee!

CHECK THIS OUT!

Shift Dimension Cab

Based on a taxicab: Allows Drive to gain the Dimension Cab Tire, enabling him to generate a portal from it that separates a portion of his body to use to either teleport himself or attach himself to objects, possibly even going through them. By itself, it can attack by utilizing its portal-generation powers to maximum effect. It is so partners and best friends with Dream Vegas.

Turbine Aero

Based on an airplane: Allows Kamen Rider Aero to change to his base armor form. Similar to Shift Speed it could move fast as an aeroplane and it also comes with its own weapon the Sonic Wing properties are almost similar to the Sonic Arrow however it uses a Turbine Craft instead of a lockseed.

Turbine Stealth Winder

Based on Jet: Allows Aero to gain the Stealth Winder wing which let's him became stealthy even to become invisible and undetected by the naked eye it has it weaknesses even if it looks powerful the sound of Aero moving can still be heard and his speed is reduced due to a change of wing.


	6. Chapter 6: Drive Ride 5

Le Creator: Well this is it the chapter you have all been getting for Drive...VS Erza... So if you have made bets... Somehow... Be honest when the winner is decided I don't want people reviewing saying like oh I knew he/she would win and stuff and if your asking yeah I'm a little pissed I had to spend the entire 3 days on and after my girlfriends bday and it was great only...

Ms Le Creator: Some people were checking me out so Darling her retriggered his old sadistic side~!

Kaito: ... I'm glad my girlfriend was a tsudere not a yandere...

Mr Belt: Kaito I'm afraid your wrong. His girlfriend was a yandere...

Kaito: 0-0 No you don't mean...

Mr Belt: Yes, based on my research most Yandere's were Tsundere's

Kaito: I somehow don't know to fell happy or sad after hearing the news...

Le Creator: Anyway to the show!

Review reply corner!

NecroGod: Thank you hope you loved it!

PersonaQeminoid: Wow really? Well now Team Drive might possibly be an army now!

Gadget The Critic: Oh Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Now my brain. Won't explode trying to make OC Riders gear!

C.P: I'm so sorry that it was so obvious...

* * *

As the instrumental goes on, we see Tridoron moving on the road at high speed and for few seconds changed into a part of Drives face part then to Tridoron moving again, then showing drives backside. Then to the Drive Driver showing the wheel icon. Then showing the meter bar. Then showing Drives wheel and then to him flipping the lever on the shift brace followed by drives head part appearing and his doors glowing. Finally to Tridoron's wheel moving fast and a logo appeared.

Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider

フェアリーテール仮面ライダーを駆動

Start Your Engine!

 _ **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara**_

We saw Kaito cleaning the Tridoron. Suddenly Natsu and Gray came in crashing and almost hitting Tridoron but it hit a pail instead the water hitting Erza who was walking by.

 _ **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru**_

Erza got angry and attack the two with her swords while the two mages ran for their lives. Kaito then tried calming her down but got hitting the face instead and inside Tridoron, Mr. Belt sweat dropped as he saw their antics.

 _ **Alright sorosoro ikou ka**_

We saw Kaito smiling and revealing the Fairy Tail mark on his right forearm.

 _ **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai**_

Then showing Kaito running from a mob of fangirls who had raised sign of pictures of Drive or himself Speed was seen at the corner of the screen and looked like he was dancing in circles.

 _ **Chokkan wa shinjite itai**_

Then to Mr Belt on his gas oil like tank mover and Tridoron in the Drive pit then folding tracks appeared behind Mr Belt and 4 Shift cars started moving in them.

 _ **High Time hajimari wo sagashite**_

Then to the Fairy Tail guild with everyone doing their usual things while the 4 shift car tracks appeared and moving around them one by one with Natsu being hit in the face by the track Gray nearly dodging it but landed on his butt then to Lucy running away from it and was saved when she accidently slipped. The shift cars then made a U turn when the scene began showing three figures.

 _ **Fire Up, Ignition**_

We see Tridoron moving in its resting place with small green light coming from the background shining.

 _ **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite**_

Then showing each part of Tridoron.

 _ **Accel fumikome!**_

Then showing it ready for action when the red lights on the stand glowed.

 _ **Surprise, sekai-chu ga Drive! (It's faster than ever)**_

Inside Tridoron, Kaito flipped the Shift Car and he put the Shift Car into Shift Brace then pull the lever and transformed into Drive as scene changed into Drive dodging some attacks.

 _ **Feelin'High mezameru you na (Drivin' Show me)**_

The screen was split into three as we saw Drive changed his tire into Funky Spike, Max Flare, and Midnight Shadow and Drive began attacking the Roidmudes one by one with the tire koukan's that had appeared in the split screen.

 _ **Hajimaru unmei ni wa(Keep chasin' forever)**_

Then to all the Shift cars glowing in their respective colours and went towards a silhouette of a figure the only thing could be seen of him were his yellow visors.

 _ **Back Gear wa nai...**_

On a destroyed city we saw an army of Roidmudes being lead by Heart and Brain then shows Machine Chaser walking forwards armed with his Break Gunner. Then Aero Flying by with Moonlight behind him.

 _ **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**_

Drive preparing his rider kick unleashing his attack anf showing it as scene changed into Kaito and the Guild members standing in front of Tridoron, smiling together as they took a picture or to be exact a painting of them all.

* * *

Chapter 6: Soiya! Fruits,Tires, Blades and Armors!

We now see both Kaito and Erza standing across each other outside the fairy tail guild near them were People betting for them. Kana was picking up the bets and was smiling greedly. For Kaito's bet were Lucy, Natsu and Gray also surprisingly Mirajane betted for him! While the rest were on Erza side. Kaito did not care about such small thing like a bet its pointless there was no winning for the money there was only winning to prove your strength and power to protect.

Kaito calmly took a deep breath and looked at Erza. "So what happens if I lose or win?" Erza took out her sword and pointed it at Kaito.

"Nothing happens I just want to test how powerful you are." Erza replied his question. Kaito just had a small smile and nodded.

"OK but were I'm from I usually do this when I duel a commoner." Erza raised here eyebrows his way of speaking suddenly changed. Suddenly Kaito had his right arm behind his back and he bowed while saying "Tis a pleasure to have this duel with you _**Mademoiselle**_ Scarlet my name is Kaito Verel Nobunaga, now shall we dance?" He said in a french acent everyone jawdropped how the hell were in their minds Natsu and Happy just looked at everyone strangely what's the problem with Kaito talking like... That.

Speed then came into the frame on the folding tracks and started shouting "Yosha! It's time for my Speedy appearance!" He then jumped on top of Kaito's head. Mr Belt awoke and announced "OK Start Your Engine Kaito!" He then turn the ignition key on Mr Belt, the starting music played and Speed quickly latch himself on the Shift Brace flipping his back.

"Henshin." He flipped the lever on his Shift Brace.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**_

As the tire was produced by Tridoron it raced passing Erza towards Kaito which made the S-Class Wizard stare in shocked "Kamen Rider Drive now your coming along for the Ride! Ikuzo Handle-Ken!" He announced as he twisted his blade around. Erza was really shock how could Kaito get an armor like this it was very impressive however to trigger his armor he needed three items one is one of those talking things on wheels and then he needs that device on his left wrist lastly the odd talking belt it was very suspicious. It's really rare to see one of your magical items talk and have minds of their own.

(Play BGM Surprise Drive)

Both of them charged each day other with massive blows and slashes Drive's sword skills were slightly enough to defend against the attacks of Erza's mighty sword. Both of them held their swords tight Drive quickly jumped in the air and turned the wheel trice.

 _ **DORIFTO KAITEN!**_

He spun around in mid air but was knockback by a big fire themed like sword. A flash of light surrounded Erza before revealing her to be in her Flame Empress Armor, The armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

Most of the Male Shift Cars jawdropped and muttred "Howly Cow she is Hot! Flare actually feel of Drive's Shift Car Holder. Mr Belt sweatdropped at the shift cars anticts now that they can talk it just going to be really hard for him. Drive however was unfazed and picked up Flare from the ground after he stabbed the Handle-Ken on the ground.

"Nice Fire Eh? I hope that not Natsu's Foster Dad your wearing! Ah no offense Natsu!" Drive said before shouting at Natsu who was still confused he then turned the key again. Lucy sweatdropped while Gray just smirked.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN!**_

He removed Speed from the Shift Brace and replaced it with Flare. He then turned the lever.

 **MAX FLARE!**

As the Type Speed tire was ejected and replaced with the Ma Flare Tire. Drive flexed his arms and attacked Erza with one hand holding the Handle-Ken and the other was enveloped in flames.

Erza easily parried Drive's slash but wasn't able to dodge his punch. However because of her armors ability she was not hurt badly. Drive jumped away and held out his weapon. He then came flipped the lever trice and threw a Tireball at her. **(A/N Ahahahahah I couldn't resist!)**

 **FL-FL-FLARE**

Erza dodged with her sword and raced towards Drive both of them clashed Swords Drive tackled Erza who quickly stood up and punched him in the gut which made the Rider stagger back she quickly jumped in the air and shoot her own fire balls at Drive as well as a burning slash Drive dodged it by Rolling and blocking the slash. As both their blades colided Drive reacted fast by turning the wheel

 _ **TURN!**_

He did a turn slash at Erza who blocked it, both of them were knockback from each other.

Erza smiled "Quiet Impressive Kaito were do you learn to fight like that?" She asked impressed with the display of Drive's power.

"Ah well me and my sister learn and art of fighting both at my mother and fathers hometown. So because of that I combined both styles." Drive replied in a proud tune.

Then Erza nodded in understanding. Kaito isn't just someone you can say a reckless fool with a sword because he seems to have learned two styles of fighting and combined them in one style. No wonder Mira wanted her to take him with her. Erza was then enveloped in your gold light and she was donned in new armor. It is a plated armor that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Erza was equipped in her Heaven's Wheel armor a very unique and powerful armor that Erza has.

"Wow that armor looks so strong!" Lucy commented.

Drive raised and eyebrow until he quickly jumped back by 5 Swords almost hitting him. "OK now that is an OP armor if I say so myself..." Drive commented looking nervous.

"I'm impressed it rare for me to use this armor to fight against new members well... Maybe I never have. Now Dance my blades!" Erza shouted making all her blades circling around her and head towards drive.

"Kaito quickly change tires! Mixer should do the trick!" Drive nodded and he quickly dodged an attack by Erza with his Slowdown ability.

'What's this time is slowing down is this one of the ancient magics Time magic?!' Erza realized what was going on.

'There is it again? Wait could it be no...' Cana thought in her mind it happen in the drinking contest so what's going on now has something to do with it.

Time returned to normal and Drive quickly clicked the key and the standing by music started. The folding tracks appeared and out came Spin Mixer.

"Let's do this! Lady get a taste of my 'semen'!" He announced proudly Drive feel anime stye while Mr Belt sweatdropped.

"Oh my..." Mirajane started blushing and Lucy fainted. Some of the males laughed but were scolded by the females.

"Darn it Mixer for the last time its 'Cement' not 'semen'! You idot!" Drive shouted at the Shift Car before grabbing him in the air. Drive quickly replaced Flare with the Shift Car he grabbed and Flipped the lever.

 _ **SPIN MIXER!**_

His tire was then replaced with a tire covered in cement. At same time Erza sent her Swords flying towards the young rider, Drive easily shoot cement balls at her blades it instantly covered them in cement and they broke to pieces.

"Oh yeah now that your swords are covered in cement and broken what are you gonna do now" Drive challenged.

"His done it now..." Gray gulped.

"That monster is going to kill him for sure..." Natsu said sweating nervously.

None of the two realzied they were hugging each other this made some of the guild members sweatdrop at their action. Suddenly more sword start to appear that was 30 no 60 there were more then a 100 swords around her. Mr Belt blinked while Drive gawked.

"Kaito..." Mr Belt said.

"Yeah me and my big fat mouth..." Drive answered still gawking at the sight of the swords.

Erza smirked evily well in everyone's eyes. "Dance, My Blades!" She announced as the blades attacked the Driver. Drive Screamed like a little girl and Mr Belt deactivated himself not wanting to see what will happen next. Suddenly the folding tracks formed once more and and orange like Shift Car hit all the Swords making it possible to nulify Erza's assault on him.

"You want to know something Nobunaga your reckless and stupid even if you have skills" The Shift Car commented on Drive.

"Hey that's not true Fruits!" Drive snapped quickly grabbing him and shaking him.

"No ts wizy sop pls!" The now known Fruits begged for forgiveness.

Erza acted a cough to tell Drive that it was time for them to continue the fight. Drive realized and faceplamed himself.

"Ah sorry didn't mean to ignore the fight, now where we?" He asked raising his sword until suddenly Fruits jumped on his arm which was wielding the blade.

"Hey I just got here is that what you really do? Ignore me!" He shouted Drive just sighed and threw the sword away making it return to Tridoron. He then Flipped the key and took out Mixer.

"Sorry buddy just forgot that, I'm guessing that the reason your here?" Drive apologized and asked to the Shift Car.

"Of course I never get some action! Its boring staying in the Drive pit doing nothing!" Fruits complained and quickly latched himself on the Shift Brace and Flipped his behind.

Drive looked at Erza and chuckled "Your not the only one who has multiple armors miss Scarlet." He then Flipped the lever and he was enveloped in an orange cylinder Tridron then produced the tire and the tires specific weapon or to be exact tire arnament. He was in armor that look almost the same as type speed except most of it were orange and not the chesplate below the tire was blue, the tire also looked like and orange with two orange 'peels' were around It Drive also had a japanese samurai style hat but with and orange theme on his head. He also had two weapons one looked like an orange slice while the other looked like a futuristic Saber with a gun in it. The Speed icon also changed into a digital orange fruit

 _ **DRIVE: TYPE FRUIT'S! ON STAGE!**_

"Well I guess this is my stage now." He flexed his weapons before charging at Erza. Erza quickly shielded herself with her weapons but Drive simply slashed all of them away with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. Erza didn't give up and made all her blades circle around Drive.

"Oh Kaito I guess it's time for and Orange Au Lait!" Fruits suggested from the Shift Brace. Drive grinned and nodded, He then flipped the lever thrice.

 _ **FR-FR-FRUITS!**_

He then combined the swords into Naginata mode and then flipped the lever again twice.

 _ **AU-AU-AU LAIT!**_

 **(A/N If you read my Gaim fic yes this Orange Au Lait is the same one Nao used)**

He span it around in midair until an orange could be seen on it he then threw it at all the blades cicrling around him making them fall on the ground everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Kaito... Just..."

"Now that's a real man!"

"No way! Erza is being beaten by a newbie!"

Erza raised her hands and quickly her sword came flying towards Drive who jumped into the the air to avoid the attack. On his leg was an Orange like board.

"Is Kaito riding on and orange?" Natsu asked confused. Gray just blinked at the sight. Lucy meanwhile jawdropped how can he do that!? his riding on a fruit for Mavis shake how!?

"Kaito its time to end this with a Hissatsu attack!" Mr Belt shouted from his place.

"You spoke the words right out my mouth!" He pressed the button and fruity aura spreed around his armor.

 _ **Hissatsu!**_

He began surfing towards Erza who was airborne. She reacted fast by throwing the Swords at him Drive dodged them and brought both his combined sword in the air. Fruits then flipped himself.

 _ **Full Throttle! Fruits!**_

"Tch no choice!" Erza grunted before suddenly she was engulfied in light

Just as he was about to charge at her the light blinded him forcing him to cancel his attack. Erza was suddenly in oh god *faints and nose bleed*

#Error# #Sorry# #For# #Incovinence#

She was in armor which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. It's composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being ""Come on Boy"".

Every male guild member including Natsu and Gray Nosebleed and was unconscious some of the girls were wrong at the unconscious men. Perverts all of them... Even Mr Belts Emoji just turned Full Red signalling he might be having a nosebleed too.

"Well what do you think of my new armor Boy~" she smiled at him sexyily revealing her clevage.

Drive just stared at her and looked at everyone. "Umm is that suppose to do something to me?" He pointed at himself.

Everyone there non-including Mr Belt fell anime style.

"Seriously how can you not feel any perverted thoughts from that!" Lucy yelled at him.

"My Kaito did you forget about the Talk of the bird and Here's already?" Mirajane added upset and shocked.

"That's suppose to make me what!? Wait... An armor which seduces you nice *chuckle* heh to bad that did not effect me... I wonder why? Ah never mind I'm still going to defeat yo-" Drive didn't finish when he saw Erza looking and touching herself.

"No way this armor is suppose to be my most revealing armor yet Kaito didn't even react it seems I need to do more research and at more adjustment to the armor grrr" she was angry for some odd reason. Wonder why does she read Drive or something? (She does hehehe).

"Um Erza are fighting or not?" He asked. As soon as he said that Erza realized and quickly got ready she then did a come at me Stance at Drive while Drive did the same. Then both of them charged at each other with their weapons when suddenly...

"Hey Kaito I got some cake want to celebrate it after us defeating that Paint Roidmude" Tamashii suddenly appeared holding a cake with the Drive logo made out of cream on it, appeared in the middle of the fight both the wizard and riders eyes widened there Swords were already near the cake... And their worst fears had came both of them had destroyed it...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

They both shouted in horror everyone including the ones who had fainted were blinking and confused. Both fighters had dropped their weapons and Tamshii just gaped. Why cake why did you have to die!

Suddenly there was a spotlight on both Drive and Erza and both of them were in different clothing. Drive had de-henshined but was wearing a doctor suit while Erza was in a Nurse outfit both of them quickly headed towards the cake and Kaito had Electric Life Savers (I honestly don't know what it called sorry hey I'm sorry I don't know about medical stuff!)

"CLEAR!" Kaito place it out the cake sending electricity through it.

"Doctor its not working!" Erza shouted to Kaito.

"More power then Nurse we can not lose it!" Kaito yelled and Nurse Erza nodded and added more power. Electricity traveled towards the device.

"CLEAR!"

Everyone sweatdropped including Tamashii who had just arrived.

Lucy then spoke up still swetdropping "So who won?"

"IM NOT GIVING UP ON YOU MORE POWER! CLEAR!" Kaito yelled.

"Umm I think nobody won this time Lucy..." Mirajane also sweatdropped.

Tamshii looked at Mirajane and blinked. But then nodded to himself.

"I don't know what happen here but this is ridiculous..." Tamshii added.

"You have died in vain T-T" Kaito cried to the grave of The Cake with Erza crying next to him.

"Yeah totally ridiculous..."

* * *

Drive Pit Corner

Le Creator: Hey didn't I say be honest with your bets no refunds hahhahahahah bet you were not expecting that nobody one it was a tie by killing an innocent bystander! (Cake)

Ms Le creator: Ah~mou I wish Erza had won but this is your fic not mine darling~"

Le Creator: You betcha also I still don't have an OC for Luppin and I don't hav many Roidmude OC's so if you want to give me one to ahead. And yes I used Fruits instead of wild why? Well Reasons of course! Ha-ha that it for Now Ciao!

Ms Le Creator: Ja~Nee Minna!

* * *

Shift Spin Mixer

Based on a concrete mixer Allows Drive to gain the Spin Mixer Tire, enabling him to shoot projectiles of quick-drying cement to restrain enemies.

Shift Fruits

Based on an orange Allows Drive to transform into Type Fruits, equipping him with the Musou Saberand Daidaimaru, as well as enabling him to use Kamen Rider Gaim's abilities. It also said that this Shift Car is one of Drive's strongest after another Shift Car.


End file.
